Os Portais de Galadriel
by Lourd
Summary: Será que Elfos e Borboletas podem influenciar os acontecimentos deste mundo? E o que Galadriel acharia disso? Esta fic explica como o evento sobrenatural presente em minha shortfic, Folha Escrita, aconteceu. Tentei, mas infelizmente não me foi possível homenagear todas as incríveis autoras que conheço. Contudo meu respeito pelas que não foram citadas não é menor.
1. De Elfos e Borboletas (Sadie)

A pequenina borboleta dourada não largara o elfo nem por um minuto desde que chegara. Legolas já havia dado todas as escusas possíveis e imagináveis, porém Ilúvatar parecia divertir-se com aquela situação.

\- Disse e repito, Borboleta, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso!

\- É tão difícil assim o que peço, Las? Um elfo tão poderoso quanto você é capaz disso e de muito mais!

\- Bajulações não irão ajudá-la a concretizar seu intento, pequena criaturinha de Eru!

O animalzinho pousou no ombro do eldar, fazendo, com suas asas, uma leve carícia no rosto dele. Legolas parou, suspirando ante a demonstração de carinho tão pura quanto poderosa.

\- Você não vai desistir mesmo, não é?

\- Fato.

\- Fato, fato, fato – repetiu o elfo, enquanto se recostava em uma árvore próxima.

A borboleta riu. O imortal estava agora em suas mãos – ou asas, por assim dizer.

\- É um favor tão pequeno, Las...

\- Pequeno para você, criaturinha astuta. No entanto, não há precedentes do que me pede.

\- Talvez porque alguém nunca houvesse pensado nisso antes. E embora não haja precedentes, sei que com a ajuda de Gandalf ou...

\- Vamos deixar o mago fora dessa história, entendeu! – advertiu o eldar – ele tem muito com que se preocupar nesta Terra Média cheia de perigos. Não tem tempo a perder com as peripécias de uma criaturinha tresloucada como você.

\- Então a quem irá recorrer? – indagou o animalzinho deveras curioso.

Legolas sorriu enigmático. Chegara sua vez de imprimir uma doce tortura em sua amiga atrevida.

\- Tenho meus meios – respondeu com o olhar cheio de significados.

A borboleta agitou as asas em uma clara atitude de ansiedade.

\- Não vai me contar como fará, não é! Elfinho teimoso!

\- Não, não vou – disse, displicente, enquanto rabiscava qualquer coisa no chão – porém sei que você ficará contente com o resultado. E ela também ficará.

\- Fará com que ele a visite, então? – indagou a borboleta, em busca da confirmação deseja.

\- Só não estou bem certo sobre ... ele...

\- Como assim, Las?

O elfo mirou o firmamento. Os olhos em busca de algo que a borboleta não conseguiu vislumbrar.

\- Ali – indicou, apontando para o céu – quando ela lê sobre o guardião, vejo que se emociona, no entanto quando ela passa os olhos por este trecho, algo de sobrenatural se insinua.

A borboleta se impacientou.

\- Deixe de enigmas, elfinho teimoso, não sei ler a história desse jeito, como vocês. Não vejo os livros escritos no céu. A qual parte está se referindo?

Legolas sorriu, desejoso de prolongar a ansiedade de sua 'algoz'.

\- Talvez eu lhe conte, talvez não.

\- Como assim?

\- Pode ser que seja chegada a hora da desforra, minha querida borboleta. Você tem me feito passar por poucas e boas em suas histórias ultimamente. Em 'Destino de Muitos' então...

A borboleta estremeceu por dentro, recordando-se das reviews que pediam que ela tivesse clemência de Legolas.

\- Las, não faça assim!

\- Las, Dan, Ro! Você e seus apelidos. O que diria Tolkien?

As asinhas da borboleta pareceram murchar, ante a aparente acusação de Legolas. Por nada no mundo macularia de propósito a obra do professor. Muito pelo contrário.

Com sua sensibilidade élfica, Legolas percebeu que havia se excedido.

\- Estou brincando, Borboleta! Tolkien ficaria mais do que honrado com o carinho que nos dedica. Tive muitas destas conversas com ele, você sabia?

\- Eu suspeitava – respondeu timidamente a criaturinha no ombro do elfo.

\- Anime-se então. Vou lhe contar o que tenho em mente.

\- Sim, sim, conte! – animou-se a Borboleta – de que fala aquele trecho que você apontou no céu?

\- Fala da morte de Boromir.

\- Ah – entristeceu-se a criaturinha – é uma passagem tão triste!

\- É fato. Assim com sentimento avassalador que se insinua entre eles.

\- Jura?

\- Oh, sim, minha cara Borboleta. Como disse antes, é quase sobrenatural. Bastará um leve sopro para que caiam nos braços um do outro – respondeu o elfo, com uma malícia de menino.

\- Confesse que também está se divertindo com a idéia, Las!

O elfo riu um riso irresistível.

\- Sim, Borboleta, estou. No entanto, não é por isso que vou te ajudar.

\- E por que, então?

\- Por que tanto ela quanto ele merecem essa felicidade. E eu, de minha parte, fico bastante satisfeito de poder ajudar.

\- Vou esperar, então.

Triiiiiiiiiimmmmm

\- O que foi isso – indagou o elfo.

\- Ah. É a Bea. Preciso atender.

Legolas assentiu.

\- Sim. É fato. A família sempre em primeiro lugar!

\- Obrigada, Las – respondeu a Borboleta, antes de virar pó de estrelas e retornar, deixando elfo com um sorriso nos lábios e um pensamento no coração.

'Obrigado, Ilúvatar, por nos ter presenteado com essas criaturinhas.'


	2. Folha Escrita (Nimrondel)

As pontas dos dedos da leitora acariciavam a folha escrita. Ao ritmo que a cena seguia, seu herói não teria muitas chances. Forte, íntegro, cheio de boas intenções, após haver sucumbido à tentação que já pervertera a tantos, buscava pelo caminho de volta. Arrependido das ações impensadas, ele desejava honrar a casa dos regentes.

Ela ergueu os olhos por um momento em direção à estante em frente à cama. Dezenas de livros, e de vidas, com quem compartilhara suas emoções por anos a fio. Praticamente todos portadores da mesma fragilidade: entregavam-se a quem não merecia. Suspirou, compreendendo que não poderia culpá-los. Fora ela quem escolhera, um a um, os volumes que preenchiam as prateleiras. Sorria e chorava ao lado de seus heróis. Conversava com eles. Aconselhava-os, todavia, surdos a sua voz, um após o outro, seguiam o destino trágico que o autor lhes traçara.

A mão da leitora, por fim, executou o movimento e a página foi passada. Mais uma carícia do que um ato puramente mecânico. Os dedos tocavam as folhas desejando alcançar o personagem. Porém, antes de iniciar a leitura, algo a deteve. _'E se ele morrer?'_ , refletiu, apercebendo-se das poucas folhas que restavam para que o fim da história a alcançasse. Tal pensamento levou-a ao desespero e ao ato impensado de fechar as páginas violentamente.

' _Hoje, não. Pelo menos por essa noite ainda viverás!'_ , concluiu, depositando o objeto de sua leitura sobre o criado mudo e buscando pelas cobertas. Todavia, ao esticar a mão a fim de apagar o abajur, os dedos não resistiram em acariciar novamente o livro. _' E por essa noite, te manterei junto ao peito'_ , pensou antes de apagar a luz e abraçar o seu herói ternamente.

A leitora adormeceu, aconchegando-se, de tempos em tempos, junto ao livro. A madrugada fria lhe trazia calafrios cada vez mais fortes. Uma estranha sensação invadiu seu sono, contudo, não fora o suficiente para despertá-la. Sentia uma presença em seu quarto. Não sabia como explicar nem para si mesma. Não estava acordada, porém, tinha consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor.

O homem de Gondor acercou-se de seu leito, ajoelhando de forma a fitar sua leitora bem de perto. Com as costas dos dedos, acariciou a face adormecida, despertando a moça. A mão masculina aproximou-se das cobertas, movendo o lençol de forma a expor a mão que agarrava desesperadamente o livro e os dedos dele tocaram a capa, antes de sussurrar sua súplica.

' _Por que não me deixa morrer?'_

Sem saber se sonhava ou não, a leitora simplesmente entregou-se aquele diálogo encantado.

' _Não posso',_ sussurrou em resposta _'simplesmente não consigo!'_

' _Preciso seguir meu caminho!'_

' _E quanto aos que esperam por você?'_

O homem de Gondor baixou um pouco os olhos, antes de responder.

' _Eles também seguirão. O mal que fiz precisa ser reparado, ainda que me custe. Prefiro morrer com honra a viver sem ela.'_

Os olhos da leitora marejaram.

' _Não é justo!'_

' _Não cabe a nós decidir o que é justo. Tal cabe a Ilúvatar, cujos desígnios e sabedoria somos incapazes de alcançar.'_

' _Meu coração não aceita! Não pode me deixar!'_

O homem de Gondor piscou, percebendo algo mais por trás daquela atitude. Os olhos masculinos mergulhando nos dela, buscando pelo sentimento mal disfarçado. Um sorriso querendo se formar em seus lábios.

' _Deixá-la?'_

A leitora corou, sem conseguir responder à pergunta, tão simples quanto comprometedora.

' _Então teme me perder?'_ , indagou passando a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios femininos. Ela assentiu.

' _Já vi muitas desejarem minha vitória, porém, era a compaixão que as guiava. Não é esse o seu caso?'_

A leitora abriu os lábios, em busca da resposta solicitada, todavia, tudo o que conseguia era pensar no calor da respiração dele a atingir-lhe o rosto. O homem de Gondor prosseguiu, procurando dar forma à suspeita que brotara em seu coração.

' _Não está apenas com pena de mim, está?'_

Sem conseguir responder, ela voltou-se, dando as costas àquela aparição literária, tentando se covencer de que era apenas um sonho.

O homem de Gondor liberou o sorriso que detivera até aquele instante.

' _Não vai conseguir fugir de mim. Sei que não resistirá a ler as próximas páginas. Lá estarei esperando por você.'_

A mão masculina se aproximou das mechas de cabelo desalinhadas, retribuindo as carícias que ele tanto recebera desde que ela começara a ler aquele livro.

A leitora deu longas voltas na noite seguinte. Deixara o livro bem guardado em uma gaveta dentro do guarda-roupa, com o intento de que dele se esquecesse. Ocupou-se de todas as formas, retardando a hora de dormir. Contudo, quando já passava da meia-noite, o desejo incontido em seu coração a venceu e ela caminhou em direção ao móvel.

' _Se é o que quer',_ disse ao personagem enquanto abria a gaveta, _'se é a morte que deseja, não serei eu a me colocar em seu caminho.'_

Sentou-se resoluta na cama, apoiando as costa na cabeceira e folheando violentamente as páginas. Contudo, à medida que se aproximava do ponto por ela buscado, a velocidade dos dedos diminuía e a hesitação voltava a se fazer presente. Decidira reler a última página, a fim de recuperar o fio da meada.

O homem de Gondor lutava bravamente, defendendo aqueles que não podiam se defender. Os olhos da leitora percorriam a palavra escrita e as letras se transmutavam em imagens. A fisionomia dele tomou lugar em sua mente. Boromir pareceu perceber o momento em que ela retomara a leitura, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso discreto.

' _Eu já tinha matado este aqui',_ comentou, ' _não adianta retardar o inevitável'._

' _Cale-se',_ disse ela ao personagem insolente, _'agora vai querer comandar minha leitura, capitão de Gondor? Irei ler e reler os trechos que desejar!'_

Boromir sorriu ainda mais, encantado com a leitora que o conquistara.

A medida que a batalha avançava, as chances dele minguavam cada vez mais. Os Uruk-hais eram muitos e a ajuda tardava a chegar. Os pequenos, tampouco, poderiam se opor a eles. Quando a primeira flecha atingiu Boromir, ela fechou o livro, guardando-o embaixo do travesseiro e deixando a cama.

A madrugada era fria, porém, os tremores que sentia tinham outra origem, que não o clima imprevisível daquela cidade. A leitora aproximou-se da janela, abraçando-se. As poucas luzes acesas denunciavam que uma pequena parte dos outros moradores, seus vizinhos, ainda se entretinham com algum telejornal, filme ou buscavam aplacar sua solidão em alguma rede social. Bem poucos, como ela, talvez estivessem na companhia de algum livro.

Tão distraída estava por seus pensamentos, que não percebeu quando ele se acercou. As mãos do homem de Gondor pousaram em sua cintura, trazendo-lhe o calor pelo qual seu corpo ansiava. Antes que a leitora tivesse coragem de olhar para trás, sentiu o hálito morto se aproximar de seu rosto.

' _Eu sabia que viria',_ disse Boromir, ' _e que bom que veio.'_

A declaração inesperada a surpreendeu de tal forma que ela não resistiu em se voltar em direção a ele. E o que viu em seus olhos a deixou trêmula por dentro. O guerreiro de Gondor havia se despido de sua fortaleza e a figura que a leitora tinha diante de si mais se assemelha a um menino em busca de abrigo para seu cansaço. Ela baixou os olhos e viu o sangue que escorria do ombro.

' _Está ferido!'_ , disse, pondo a mão por cima do machucado.

' _Não é nada,'_ ele respondeu, colocando sua mão por cima da dela _'em breve tudo estará terminado.'_

A leitora sentiu o peito arfar e o queixo tremer. Nos olhos do homem de Gondor ela lia algo que não percebera na noite anterior. E as palavras que se seguiram apenas confirmaram as suspeitas dela.

' _Retome a leitura e não pare'_ , suplicou, _'leia rápido, acabe logo com essa agonia.'_

' _Está com medo?'_ , indagou, constatando o óbvio.

' _Que guerreiro não estaria?'_

Seguindo seus instintos e o que lhe ditava seu coração, a leitora ergueu a mão acariciando os cabelos em desalinho e a face cansada do guerreiro de Gondor.

Boromir segurou a mão dela trazendo-a em direção a seus lábios e depositando um beijo desesperado. Nunca em todos aqueles anos alguém o havia querido tanto a ponto de fazê-lo transcender a folha escrita.

A leitora baixou os olhos, compreendendo de uma vez por todas a necessidade que se lhe impunha. A história precisava ser lida. Ergueu os olhos e ele não estava mais lá. Ela viu por sobre a cama o livro aberto na página precisa. ' _Eu o havia deixado embaixo do travesseiro'_ , pensou consigo mesma. ' _Boromir...'_ , sussurrou o nome do guerreiro de Gondor.

A leitora aproximou-se, tomando o livro nas mãos trêmulas. Sentou-se, apoiando novamente as costas na cabeceira. À medida que a leitura prosseguia, mais flechas eram cravadas no peito de seu herói e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto feminino. Quando o guerreiro de Gondor não mais resistiu aos golpes e se ajoelhou, o comandante dos Uruks se aproximou a fim de dar o golpe final golpe. Contudo, uma última intervenção fora reservada por Ilúvatar, que não permitiria que aquele valoroso filho da Cidade Branca sucumbisse daquela forma.

Aragorn conseguira finalmente romper o cerco dos servos do escuro e se interpôs entre Boromir e seu algoz. E o ferido Capitão de Gondor presenciou o futuro rei dos homens dar um fim à criatura das trevas. Após cumprir o seu papel, o guardião aproximou-se do guerreiro, garantindo-lhe que mantivera sua honra e dissipando os últimos temores de Boromir. Este prestara aquele que assumira como seu rei um último juramento de lealdade. O guerreiro ergueu os olhos para o céu, vislumbrando aquela que derramava lágrimas por ele.

' _Adeus...'_ , pronunciou a leitora, sem conseguir ouvir a própria voz.

Boromir fechou os olhos.

As páginas do livro permaneceram abertas por um bom tempo. A leitora não encontrava em si a coragem de cerrá-las. Seria como depositar a última pá de terra por sobre o túmulo de Boromir e não havia nela coragem suficiente para tal.

O barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo chamou a atenção dela, que ergueu os olhos a fim de contemplar quem adentrava o cômodo. Ela morava sozinha. As lágrimas, aos poucos, deram lugar ao sorriso e o livro finalmente pode ser fechado.


	3. Rascunhos de Uma existência (Nimrondel)

A leitora pousava a cabeça sobre o peito do Homem de Gondor, sentindo-lhe a essência. A mão dele sobre a sua, enquanto o polegar masculino fazia uma leve carícia. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir...

Boromir, apoiado na cabeceira da cama, também sorria discretamente.

\- Pensei que o perderia... – comentou a leitora após um longo silêncio.

\- Eu também pensei...

\- Como veio parar aqui? – indagou, pausadamente. Temia acordar de seu sonho.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Como pode não saber? – ergueu a cabeça, buscando pelo rosto de Boromir.

\- Sou apenas um personagem. Minha existência depende da leitura de alguém. Sempre foi assim. Nunca soube de mais nada além daquelas páginas – disse, apontando o livro que ainda jazia sobre a cama.

A leitora suspirou.

\- Talvez devamos deixar como está – disse docemente – ou você poderá ir embora se eu teimar em compreender o que não pode ser compreentendido.

Boromir olhou-a longamente. Sabia que ela esperava dele uma resposta que ele mesmo não possuía.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo – sussurrou – Não sei por quanto tempo ficarei...

\- Nunca houve momentos como esse antes? – perguntou ela. Ciúmes se insinuando.

Boromir percebeu, sorrindo-lhe em seguida.

\- Não.

-...

\- Não estou mentindo. Algumas conversas aconteceram antes. Trocas de olhares, enquanto as páginas eram folheadas, porém nunca algo assim – concluiu passando a ponta dos dedos no rosto dela – tão real. Nunca havia transcendido a folha escrita.

\- Sei de muitas leitoras que sonharam com você – disse diretamente, enquanto se ajoelhava na cama. – e que confessaram ter tido longas conversas e bons momentos.

\- Apenas em suas mentes, posso lhe garantir.

A leitora sorriu. Era verdade. Nenhuma de suas amigas nunca havia descrito algo sequer semelhante ao que lhe ocorria naquele momento.

\- Você tem um lindo sorriso... – disse o homem de Gondor, apercebendo-se de um detalhe importantíssimo que fora por ele negligenciado. Baixou os olhos.

\- O que aconteceu?

Boromir corou, antes de responder.

\- Eu... ainda não sei seu nome...

\- Ah. – disse, permanecendo em silêncio.

-E então?

\- Então o quê?

\- Não vai me dizer seu nome?

\- É que eu não sei qual dos dois devo dizer...

\- Qual dos dois? Ah, sim. Você tem algum título?

A leitora sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Sim. Acho que posso dizer que é um título.

\- E qual seria?

\- ...

\- Vamos. Preciso saber como chamá-la.

\- É que eu teria que explicar de onde veio... o título.

\- Então explique. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

A leitora passou a mão pela testa.

\- Sabe aquelas leitoras de que lhe falei?

\- Sim...

\- Elas... quer dizer... nós...

Boromir não tirava os olhos de sua companhia, deliciando-se com seu desconcerto.

\- Nós também... escrevemos.

O homem de Gondor inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Escrevem? Sobre o quê?

\- Sobre vocês.

Boromir quedou-se com a boca entreaberta, enquanto a leitora prosseguia com sua explicação. Se ela parasse, não saberia dizer ao certo se conseguiria retomar.

\- E quando escrevemos usamos outros nomes que não os nossos.

\- Seus títulos.

\- Sim.

\- Então quer dizer – ele prosseguiu, enquanto tomava o livro nas mãos – que existem outras histórias além dessas?

\- Existem.

\- E por que vocês fazem isso?

\- Cada uma tem seus motivos. Amamos essas histórias como se elas fossem a continuação de nossas vidas. Amamos os personagens – disse, sem conseguir parar de corar – e escrevemos continuações, mudamos o que não gostamos, criamos novos personagens.

Boromir baixou os olhos, enquanto refletia consigo mesmo.

\- Então,talvez seja isso – sussurrou.

\- Isso o quê?

\- Às vezes, a medida que a história vai se desenrolando, eu me sinto compelido a tomar outros rumos, embora saiba claramente o caminho que devo seguir. Vejo pessoas que não estão lá, em lapsos de tempo diminutos. Ouço vozes, porém sei que não fazem parte da história.

Foi a vez da leitora quedar-se com a boca entreaberta. Nunca imaginara antes que seus singelos texto poderiam alcançar seus queridos personagens.

Boromir voltou seus olhos para ela, com um sorriso enigmático.

\- Então – prosseguiu o homem de Gondor – você escreve.

\- Sim – a leitora tremeu.

\- E já escreveu alguma coisa sobre...mim? – indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- Já, quer dizer, sobre você e seu irmão.

\- Faramir – sussurrou o nome.

Boromir, no entanto, não se deixaria tomar pela tristeza. Não naquela situação. O próprio Faramir não aprovaria.

\- Deixe-me ver – solicitou.

\- Ver o quê?

\- O que você escreveu!

A leitora tremeu. Olhou o notebook no canto do quarto. Ponderou, antes de se explicar ao guerreiro.

\- Está bem. Talvez você estranhe um pouco este... bem... objeto.

Boromir sorria, enquanto a leitora abria o livro de metal. Pelo menos era isso que lhe parecia ser.

Ela abriu sua lista de histórias. Acessou as três que publicara. Borimir viu seu nome e o do irmão. Olhou para o objeto e para a face da mulher.

\- Então esse é seu título?

\- Sim, o que achou?

\- Não poderia ter escolhido melhor. E sobre o que falam essas outras histórias?

A leitora estremeceu, sentindo que poderia ter problemas. ' _Não',_ pensou consigo mesma. _'Ele não é nenhuma criança.'_

\- Bom, esta fala sobre o Arathorn...

Boromir franziu o cenho, antes de indagar:

\- O pai de Aragorn?

\- Sim...

\- E esta? – apontou o dedo, decifrando as letras – _Crônicas Arag..._

O olhar de Boromir mudou. Ficou gélido. A leitora pode sentir o frio que vinha dele tomar conta de si.

\- Escreveu sobre Aragorn?

\- Sim, mas ainda não conclui – tentou disfarçar, sem perceber que havia piorado a situação.

\- Então quer dizer que estava escrevendo sobre ele enquanto chorava por mim? – indagou colérico, erguendo-se da cama.

\- Boromir! – chamou em vão.

O homem de Gondor bateu a porta do quarto. Ela se desesperou, levando a mão ao rosto. Como poderia ter explicado isso a ele? Fora Aragorn quem sempre a encantara. Desde o início. Aquela aparição em Bree. Os cabelos grisalhos. A descrição de Tolkien a cativara por completo.

Sempre admirava Boromir, porém o contato mais aprofundado com ele fora recente, ainda que intenso e houvesse resultado naquele encontro inaudito. Estava perdida. Não conseguia explicar nem para si mesma. Como poderia fazê-lo compreender? Não estava certa do que havia entre eles.

Correu em direção a sala. Se é que ele ainda estaria lá.

Estava.

Quedara-se de pé na sala, de costas para a porta do quarto. Ponderando. Esperando. A decepção corroendo-lhe o peito, enquanto buscava pelo equilíbrio perdido, que aos poucos retornava. Por explicações que lhe acalmassem e não lhe roubassem dela. Não agora...

A leitora não encontrava as palavras de que precisava para esclarecer a situação. Nem para ela mesma. Sentia-se como naqueles momentos nos quais os dedos não encontram o caminho que história deve seguir e param por semanas... meses... anos... encalhadas nos sites...

\- Boromir... – sussurrou quase sem forças.

O homem de Gondor voltou-se para ela. Olhos cheios de sentimento. Alguma ira, porém, não apenas isso. Tristeza.

\- Sinto se o decepcionei...

O guerreiro suspirou.

\- Talvez eu tenha lhe decepcionado desde o princípio...

A leitora quis responder, porém as mãos masculinas pousaram em seus lábios.

\- Eu não nasci para ser rei. Não tenho a nobreza dos dunedain. Não resisti ao poder do anel. Falhei em muitos pontos. Como poderia competir com... – virou o rosto, sem conseguir concluir. A antiga inveja querendo se insinuar.

\- Não poderia competir com meu Rei – disse firmemente, retomando a promessa que fizera a Aragorn. Não era homem de duas palavras.

A escritora-leitora estava consternada. Duas grossas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. E foram os dedos de Boromir a enxugá-las.

Um silêncio pousou sobre eles, acalmando os ânimos e trazendo conforto.

\- Eu preciso ir – ele sussurrou.

\- Não, por favor, fique, eu sinto muito.

\- Shiii – disse com os dedos nos lábios femininos – não é culpa sua. Não estou mais com raiva. Sinto apenas que meu tempo acabou. Não sei explicar o fim, assim como não sei como tudo isso começou.

Dos lábios, os dedos percorreram as faces, o pescoço, o ombro, antes de envolvê-la em um abraço repleto de ternura.

\- Eu realmente preciso ir – disse novamente enquanto a muito custo se separava de sua... admiradora... – Adeus.

O homem de Gondor deu as costas lentamente, caminhando em direção à saída.

\- Você vai voltar?

Ele parou, voltando o rosto para ela com um sorriso enigmático.

\- Talvez... quando você decidir escrever uma história sobre mim...

Boromir caminhou até a porta e ainda com a mão na maçaneta, concluiu:

\- Ah... – disse, voltando-se novamente para ela – e se Aragorn tiver uma participação especial... eu não ficarei com ciúmes. Estou disposto a competir com ele de forma justa. Adeus... Nimrodel Lorellin.

A escritora desabou no sofá. Imagens surgindo em sua mente. Os dedos ansiosos pelo teclado. As palavras brotando do fundo do peito. Mirou o notebook. O sorriso apareceu-lhe novamente nos lábios, enquanto o colocava sobre as penas.

\- É... homem de Gondor... acho que retornará antes do que imagina!


	4. O Galadhrim Conquistado (Miryara)

O jovem príncipe élfico recostara-se por um momento em uma árvore próxima à clareira já nos limites do reino de seu pai. Deixou que o ar daquele agradável fim de tarde trouxesse nova vida a seus pulmões. Sorriu discretamente para si mesmo, ao recordar-se de quando estivera ali pela última vez. Uma pequena Borboleta o levara a cometer uma infração leve. Balançou a cabeça, rindo de si mesmo e de sua impotência diante dela. Quase tão senhora dele como o próprio Tolkien era seu senhor. Um sutil bater de asas era o bastante para que ele se visse incapaz de lhe negar qualquer pedido.

\- Poderia me dizer por que o Príncipe de Lasgalen sorri como um tolo diante do nada?

Legolas deu um sobressalto. Mergulhado em seus pensamentos não havia percebido a aproximação do outro elfo. E mesmo que seu estado de vigília não estivesse comprometido, sabia que se Haldir de Lórien quisesse se aproximar dele sem ser percebido, não seria a grande custo que o faria. Os servos da Senhora Galadhriel eram tão sutis quanto letais, quando se tratava de surpreender a quem quer que fosse.

\- Salve, bravo Haldir. O que o traz a essas paragens? – Indagou o príncipe, enquanto se punha de pé.

A face do Galadhrim era de uma frieza mortal. Legolas se viu confuso ante a reação inesperada a seu cumprimento. Haldir era um amigo e não um parente distante. E como amigos possuíam a liberdade de conversar sobre o que quer que fosse. E foi em nome dessa amizade que o príncipe lançou sua segunda indagação.

\- Por que essa nuvem em seu semblante Haldir de Lórien? – perguntou, cruzando os braços – o que lhe fiz eu para que se dirija a mim dessa forma?

Haldir estreitou os olhos, sem contudo se preocupar em responder a pergunta que lhe fora feita.

\- Se vai continuar com esse jogo de enigmas e essa cara de poucos amigos, então desejo que aproveite sua própria companhia, porque eu não estou nem um pouco disposto a isso! – sentenciou o jovem príncipe antes de dar as costas ao guardião.

Legolas já se afastava quando o galadhrim decidiu romper seu silêncio.

\- Quer saber o que você fez? – indagou friamente.

Legolas parou, porém continuou de costas. O tom na voz de Haldir era letal. Algo de muito errado deveria estar acontecendo. Ao ver que o príncipe finalmente se apercebera de que o assunto era de uma gravidade inédita, o guardião prosseguiu.

\- Olhe para mim, Legolas.

O príncipe se virou, encarando o galadhrim. Uma cena rara. Os dois se estudavam. Não havia o menor vestígio de medo em nenhum deles. Cada um a seu modo, reproduzindo o que havia de mais nobre na raça dos eldar. Guerreiros temíveis eram eles e quem os mirasse naquele momento seria capaz de jurar que um embate era iminente. No entanto, as próximas palavras de Haldir colocariam por terra qualquer expectativa de brandir de espadas que houvesse porventura se formado.

\- Por que, em nome de Ilúvatar e de todos os Valar, você foi dar ouvidos aquela Borboleta? – indagou, abrindo os braços e revelando seu completo desespero. – Tem ideia do que fez?

Legolas quedou-se com a boca entreaberta. Muito poucas foram as vezes em que pode presenciar Haldir naquele estado. Ante o silêncio do príncipe, prosseguiu.

\- Não tem nada a dizer em sua defesa? Ou vai querer me convencer de que não sabe a que estou me referindo?

\- Claro que sei a que você está se referindo, Haldir. Acaso me toma por um moleque que foge dos próprios atos?

\- Então por que está ai parado como uma árvore em vez de me responder?

\- O caso, meu caro galadhrim, é que não estou compreendendo o porquê de tanto estardalhaço. Fo apenas uma brincadeira inocente!

\- Brincadeira inocente! – disse, levando as mãos a cabeça. – Você abriu um portal entre dois mundos, seu...

\- Tecnicamente não fui eu, Haldir – argumentou o mais jovem, erguendo as mãos.

\- Não,não foi você, elfo tolo – retorquiu o outro – em vez disso, enredou a Senhora Galadriel em uma atitude inconsequente!

\- Faça-me o favor, Haldir! Acha mesmo que alguém em Arda é capaz de fazer com que a Senhora da Luz faça algo que não seja de seu desejo fazê-lo? Se a grande Dama de Lórien concordou com tal ideia é porque viu nela uma bem que nos escapa. Ou pelo menos não viu o mal que você afirma existir. – Concluiu, dando de ombros.

Haldir suspirou, baixando a cabeça por um momento. Legolas estava certo. A Senhora Galadriel jamais concordaria com algo que pudesse sair de seu domínio. O galadhrim buscou controlar a respiração, a fim de que suas ideias se ordenassem e sua calma fosse reestabelecida.

\- Você está com a razão – disse, passando a mão pela testa – perdoe minha descompostura.

Legolas estreitou os olhos. A intimidade entre eles sendo recuperada aos poucos. O guerreiro ameaçador sendo substituído pelo amigo de tantos anos. Qual seria o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Haldir se encontrava tão contrariado?

\- O que houve, Haldir? – indagou ele, aproximando-se e conduzindo o galadhrim a sombra de uma árvore. Este, rendendo-se, sentou-se junto ao amigo.

Após um breve silêncio, Legolas retomou o diálogo.

\- Eu realmente não estou conseguindo compreender o porquê de suas preocupações. Só o vejo assim quando se encontra enredado por algumas de suas garotas.

Haldir dirigiu a Legolas seu olhar mais mortal, estreitando os olhos ameaçadoramente. Porém, o clima entre eles já se transmutara em camaradagem e o príncipe sabia muito bem como desarmar o guerreiro a sua frente.

\- Não me olhe com essa cara de poucos amigos, guardião. Sabe muito bem que quando uma delas cruza seu caminho, nem mesmo você é capaz de se reconhecer.

Haldir suspirou, reconhecendo mais uma vez que seu amigo estava com a razão.

\- Aquelas peles bronzeadas são minha perdição, Legolas. Haleth, Darai, Tempestade...

\- Nem me fale, Haldir. Não sei como você consegue sobreviver a tantas paixões...

\- As autoras sempre encontram um meio. Nem mesmo PJ pode com elas.

Legolas riu, ante a afirmação inconteste, sem deixar de perceber a brecha que surgira para, finalmente, descobrir o que havia por trás da contrariedade do amigo.

\- Diga-me, Haldir – principiou, atraindo para si a atenção do outro elfo – o que o está incomodando tanto?

O guardião quedou-se em silêncio por um tempo, antes de iniciar sua narrativa, em um tom cheio de significados.

\- Ela veio até mim, Legolas.

\- Ela? Ela quem?

\- Minha algoz. Minha Senhora.

\- Galadriel? – Indagou, suplicando por uma resposta afirmativa.

Haldir lhe direcionou seu olhar mais revelador.

\- Sabe a quem me refiro.

\- Como? Quando? – perguntou o príncipe, quase gaguejando.

\- Eu estava no limiar da Floresta Dourada, em um fim de tarde como esse, quando vi a criatura se aproximar.

Legolas franziu o cenho.

\- Um mumak. Belo, majestoso, imponente, mas também ameaçador, temível e...

\- E...

-...

\- Em nome do Único, Haldir, prossiga!

\- Eu caminhei em direção a ele lentamente, temendo pelo que poderia encontrar.

\- Ela estava com ele, ou nele, ou era ele ...? nem sei...

Haldir balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Não. Não o quê? Você disse que ela veio até você!

\- Força de expressão.

\- Explique-se, elfo!

\- Ao me aproximar do mumak, a criatura me estendeu uma caixa de outro, coberta por joias belíssimas. Eu a tomei em minhas mãos e ao abri-la, estava lá, o pergaminho.

\- Pergaminho?

\- Nele dizia que eu deveria providenciar um novo encontro entre Boromir e...

\- Sei...

Haldir fitou Legolas. Um tom beligerante em sua voz.

\- Tudo porque você não foi capaz de dizer não a sua Borboleta!

\- Eu? E quanto a você? Vai ser capaz de dizer não ao seu mumak?

\- Ela não é um mumak! – Ergueu-se Haldir em pura ira.

Legolas ergueu-se em seguida, lamentando haver despertado a ira tão duramente silenciada de Haldir..

\- O mumak era o mensageiro dela, elfo estúpido! – prosseguiu o galadhrim.

\- Paz, Haldir – disse o príncipe com as mãos nos ombros do outro – por favor me perdoe! Sabe que não a quis ofender. Sei o que ela significa para você!

O galadhrim respirou, em busca de seu autocontrole. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, dando a entender que se acalmara.

Legolas retirou as mãos dos ombros do amigo, retomando, com todo cuidado, a conversa do ponto onde haviam parado.

\- E então? Vai atender a ela, Haldir?

O galadhrim fitou o príncipe. Em seu olhar a resposta.

\- Valar! Você já a atendeu!

Haldir deu as costas.

\- A Senhora Galadriel? – o príncipe buscou a confirmação.

\- Sim – respondeu o guardião sem se virar – e temo pelo que possa acontecer de agora em diante. O que mais elas nos pedirão? E como poderemos negar? O que a Senhora Galadriel tem em mente?

\- Como as mulheres pensam?

\- O que?

\- Ah. Desculpe, Haldir, pensei que você estava fazendo uma lista de perguntas impossíveis de serem respondidas...

Os elfos trocaram um olhar, antes de ceder ao riso.

\- Estamos perdidos, Legolas.

O príncipe apenas balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa, antes de comentar:

\- Pelo menos eu pude passar bons momentos com minha Borboleta.

Haldir fitou o horizonte.

\- Gostaria de dizer o mesmo sobre...ela...

O príncipe observou o amigo.

\- Não tem a menor ideia de como ela seja, Haldir? Nunca conversou com ela? Nunca...

\- Nada. Darai é o mais próximo que consigo chegar dela. Às vezes fico imaginando o que se esconde por trás daquela tez morena, daqueles cabelos cacheados, daquele temperamento indomável...

\- Ela nunca mandou nenhum desenho sobre como ela é?

\- Quem me dera. Nem em seu mundo ela revela sua imagem.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Ela me disse... ou melhor... me escreveu. Os escritos são tudo que tenho dela. E isso é tão injusto, pois a mim ela tem por completo – disse, fitando um ponto qualquer no chão.

\- Haldir...- aproximou-se Legolas, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

\- As vezes eu a vejo em meus sonhos. Envolta em uma tempestade de areia no deserto, uma sombra e ao mesmo tempo uma luz. Eu estendo a mão para tocá-la e acordo.

Os dois elfos permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Legolas retomou o diálogo.

\- Tem razão, Haldir. Ela o tem por completo. Espero, pelo menos, que ela tenha consciência de como é uma estrategista eficaz, pois é a primeira vez em séculos de existência que vejo o poderoso Haldir de Lórien ser conquistado de forma inconteste.

Haldir sorriu, uma nova luz surgindo em seus olhos...

\- O que houve? – Indagou Legolas, confuso ante a inesperada esperança que surgira na face do amigo.

\- Talvez um dia...

\- Um dia...

\- Talvez um dia eu tenha a sorte de Boromir...

\- Ah, não! – exclamou Legolas, levando a mão a testa.

\- E conheça minha conquistadora...

\- O que eu fui fazer! – o príncipe se desesperava.

\- E então veremos quem será conquistado.

Haldir pôs a mão no ombro de Legolas. Gratidão nos olhos do capitão galadhrim. Talvez a atitude inconsequente do amigo fosse o prenúncio de algo maior. Talvez aquela brincadeira a qual a Senhora Galadriel não quis se opor tivesse um propósito.

O guardião partiu, pleno de esperança.

O príncipe ficou, repleto de dúvidas. Olhou para o lado e viu a Borboleta dourada se aproximando.


	5. De Fogo e de Livros (Regie)

Continuando a série - De Elfos e Borboletas - Letra Escrita - Rascunhos de uma Existência e O Galadhrim Conquistado - apresento-lhes : De fogo e de Livros, em homenagem a uma querida Autora-Rainha.

* * *

Boromir tremia sentado sobre a rocha. A primeira vista poder-se-ia dizer que o frio daquele início de noite era o culpado de roubar-lhe o calor do corpo, todavia o motivo era bem outro. Aqueles encontros inesperados e até então julgados impossíveis o deixaram mais exaurido do que qualquer campanha militar da qual houvesse participado.

A pequena Borboleta dourada pousara por sobre seu ombro, trazendo após si o jovem príncipe élfico. Boromir, contudo, não percebeu sua presença. Nem tampouco a de Legolas. Este, por sua vez, manteve certa distância, ainda inseguro de como faria para revelar a Boromir o motivo de seus tormentos – e venturas recentes.

O eldar baixou os olhos, fechando-os quando seu espírito pressentiu a chegada dela. Os dedos edain se entrelaçaram com os seus enquanto o jovem elfo permitia-se um breve sorriso. Abriu os olhos, voltando-os em direção a ela. Olhar bravio. Cabelos de fogo. Sorriso inebriante. Um conjunto perfeito. Uma mortal que tinha o poder de lhe transmitir naquele momento a confiança que lhe escapava.

Legolas beijou-lhe a mão, sussurrando-lhe o cumprimento que adotara desde que Deirdre passara a fazer parte de sua vida:

\- Você veio – comentou o elfo.

\- Ela me trouxe – respondeu a ádan, apontando para a Borboleta – parece que vocês tem andado ocupados – concluiu, mirando o homem de Gondor.

\- É... – respondeu o eldar – e Eru sabe o quanto estou arrependido de tais ocupações.

Deirdre silenciou por alguns instantes. A preocupação de Legolas possuía razão de ser.

\- Suas intenções foram boas, todavia...

\- Eu sei – interrompeu o elfo, enquanto massageava a têmpora – e não faço ideia de como poderei consertar isso.

\- Legolas...

O eldar abraçou a mortal, não permitindo que ela concluísse a frase.

\- Pensei que pudesse dar a ele a mesma felicidade que foi dada a mim – disse em um sussurro, enchendo o coração de Deirdre de um calor quase palpável.

A mortal silenciou. Os sentimentos de Legolas eram muito intensos e a conversa que ele deveria ter em breve seria tão difícil quanto delicada. E já não poderia ser adiada.

\- Precisa falar com ele, meu príncipe...

\- Eu sei, _Regina Meis –_ respondeu, sem soltá-la.

Deirdre sorriu. A expressão adan naquela língua estranha a eles era cheia de significados...

\- E precisa falar agora – insistiu a mortal.

Legolas buscou ar, liberando aos poucos a dama de seu abraço. Fitou-a ternamente.

\- Você permanecerá aqui?

\- Enquanto precisar de mim.

O eldar sentiu o coração aquecer-se com o fogo das palavras dela, encarnados em seus cabelos de rubi. O príncipe assentiu, voltando suas forças e sua atenção para o Filho de Gondor.

Aproximou-se da pedra sobre a qual Boromir se assentara, chamando-o pelo nome.

\- Boromir, filho de Denethor.

O soldado deu um sobressalto, erguendo-se diante do eldar, buscando se recordar de onde aquele rosto lhe era familiar.

\- O príncipe do Reino da Floresta – disse com voz rouca.

O elfo assentiu.

\- Legolas, filho de Thranduil. Nos conhecemos no Conselho de Lord Elrond.

O ádan olhou em volta, dando-se conta de que não sabia onde estava. Percebendo a confusão de seu interlocutor, Legolas interviu.

\- Está em Lasgalen, no Reino de meu pai.

Boromir, todavia, não dava mostras de que compreendia melhor do que antes o que estava acontecendo. O elfo conduziu-o.

\- Sente-se, por favor. Asseguro-lhe que posso lhe explicar tudo.

O homem de Gondor continuava sem compreender. Legolas insistiu com o olhar e Boromir cedeu, sentando-se novamente. Contudo, tomou a iniciativa do diálogo.

\- Diga-me, príncipe, o que está acontecendo?

O eldar tomou fôlego, antes de iniciar suas explicações.

\- Você passou por muitas coisas ultimamente, não?

\- Pode-se dizer que sim – respondeu Boromir.

\- E receio que eu tenha... digamos... certa responsabilidade sobre boa parte delas.

Boromir franziu o cenho.

\- Não está falando sobre a Sociedade do Anel, está, príncipe?

Legolas balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Refiro-me, caro Boromir, a algo de natureza um pouco mais pessoal.

O homem de Gondor quedou-se com a boca entreaberta. E após um instante de silêncio intentou uma indagação.

\- E-ela...

O elfo assentiu.

\- Co-como?

Há muita coisa que você não sabe. Ainda que tenhamos sidos criados pelo mesmo autor, meu caro Boromir, nossas naturezas são distintas. Nós, os elfos, somos imortais. Criados para seguir o destino do mundo até o seu final. Vocês, os edain, têm com o mundo outro tipo de relação. Tal é passageira e fugaz. Seus corações estão voltados para algo maior do que o que os olhos podem alcançar. O Dom de Ilúvatar. A brevidade de vida aqui em troca de uma eternidade que só Ele pode oferecer e sobre a qual a morte não terá mais poder.

Boromir piscou. Um discurso sobre os Filhos de Iluvatar não era exatamente o que ele esperava. O eldar percebeu e apressou-se prosseguir.

\- Por conta disso, mellon, por nossas habilidades élficas podemos absorver mais histórias do que vocês.

O ádan estreitou o olhar. Uma luz querendo surgir em sua mente.

\- Mais... histórias...?

O elfo assentiu.

\- Podemos vivenciar as histórias do professor e ...

\- E?

\- E outras histórias além das dele.

Legolas parou. Algo no semblante do homem de Gondor lhe dizia que ele havia começado a compreender.

\- As histórias... delas... – Comentou o elfo.

\- Delas...

\- Sim...

\- Você?

Legolas assentiu novamente, antes de prosseguir.

\- Vocês não se lembram de tudo o que passam. São muitas experiências para a natureza humana suportar. Então elas ficam em suas lembranças apenas como sonhos e sensações diversas.

Boromir buscou ar enquanto Legolas prosseguia.

\- Pense bem. Você não acha que enlouqueceria caso vivesse dezenas de vidas ao mesmo tempo?

Boromir segurou a cabeça entre as mãos.

\- Acredite, uma vida apenas e já estou em pedaços.

Um silencio perdurou entre eles por alguns instantes até que o homem de Gondor se deu conta de algo que ainda carecia de explicações.

\- E como, pelos Poderes de Arda, você poderia ter alguma responsabilidade sobre isso?

O eldar engoliu seco.

\- Eu... quer dizer... nós...

\- Nós quem? Fale, elfo!

\- Eu e minha amiga Borboleta...

Boromir franziu novamente o cenho, enquanto o animalzinho pousava no ombro de Legolas.

\- Ela é uma de minhas... escritoras...

Os olhos do ádan miravam alternadamente o elfo e a pequena borboleta, buscando pela compreensão que lhe escapava.

\- Ela sugeriu... quer dizer... me pediu para...

O coração de Boromir disparou. O homem de Gondor mal conseguia segurá-lo em seu peito. A respiração entrecortada revelando a Legolas que não poderia mais ocultar-lhe a verdade.

\- Com a ajuda de... bom... nós conseguimos fazer com que você transcendesse a folha escrita e se encontra-se com uma escritora muito especial. Alguém com a qual eu imaginei que você se identificaria e encontraria uma felicidade tal que valesse o risco – concluiu em um fôlego só.

Os sentimentos que invadiram o coração do mortal mal podiam se contidos e entre raiva, surpresa, euforia os olhos do homem de Gondor incendiaram e Deirdre percebeu que sua presença se fazia necessária. A mulher se aproximou dos dois interlocutores, pondo a mão por sobre o ombro do elfo e atraindo para si a atenção de Boromir que estreitou o olhar buscando por uma lembrança impossível.

\- Esta é Deirdre, Boromir. _Regine Meis._ Minha Rainha. Ela me foi dada por alguém muito especial. Alguém tão especial quanto aquela que você conheceu.

\- Ela... é... uma... delas...?

\- Não. Ela é um personagem como eu ou você. Por isso está aqui em sua forma.

\- As autoras não podem...

\- Não. A não ser em alguma forma oculta como minha querida Borboleta aqui.

Pela primeira vez naquela tarde Boromir sorriu quando a pequena Borboleta dourada balançou as asas em um cumprimento.

\- Ela também sente muito. Nós não devíamos...

\- Não se desculpe, príncipe – disse Boromir, recuperando-se do susto – não posso dizer que não gostei de sua... intromissão, mas...

Deirdre e Legolas trocaram olhares enquanto observavam Boromir fitar um ponto qualquer no chão. Um vazio quase palpável tomando conta do seu coração.

\- Se ela não é um personagem... como eu poderia voltar a vê-la?

O elfo sorriu um sorriso triste.

\- Infelizmente eu não tenho a resposta para essa pergunta, meu caro Boromir. No entanto posso assegurar-lhe de que aquela que tornou possível por duas vezes o encontro de vocês não me pareceu disposta a parar. Sei que tem algo em mente. E em se tratando de quem é, advirto que não será nada fácil desvendar-lhe o objetivo.

\- Quem?

\- Galadriel...

Boromir quedou-se com a boca entreaberta.

Fitou Legolas sem conseguir segurar dentro de si a pergunta que lhe queimava a garganta.

\- E agora? O que fazemos?

\- O que fazemos?

Boromir assentiu.

\- Esperamos.

O homem de Gondor baixou os olhos. Não era exatamente a resposta que ele gostaria de ouvir.

A borboleta agitou as asas chamando para si a atenção de Legolas e Deirdre, indicando para a dama de cabelos de fogo que a hora chegara. A princesa estendeu a Legolas o objeto que trouxera consigo, indicando-lhe que o desse a Boromir.

O eldar atendeu ao pedido silencioso da dama e quando os olhos do ádan pousaram por sobre o livro, o semblante de Boromir se iluminou. O mesmo livro através do qual sentira as carícias dela...

E enquanto as mãos dele tomavam o precioso objeto, a Borboleta dourada levantou voo.

E Deirdre apagou-se aos poucos...

E Legolas deu as costas, após um cumprimento final...

E quando Boromir abriu o livro...

Ele já não estava mais em Lasgalen...


	6. Lá e de Volta Outra Vez (Nimrondel)

Duas autoras de Fics admiradoras dos homens de Gondor trocam mensagens...

Dani de Rohan: Eu não sei o que dizer, mellon! Tem absoluta certeza de que tudo isso não foi apenas um sonho?

Nimrondel: Ah, não! Você também, Dani, está achando que sou louca?

Dani: Eu sinto muito, querida Nim. Mas...

Nim: Eu sei, eu sei. Eu mesma estou duvidando de minha sanidade!

Dani: Você tentou falar com alguém sobre isso?

Nim: Bem, sim... Falei com a Mestra.

Dani: A Sadie?

Nim: É. Mas a Borboleta me disse apenas que eu deveria aproveitar o momento sem me preocupar de onde as visões se originaram.

Dani: Estranho...

Nim: Também acho...

Dani: Mas concordo com ela.

Nim: Dani!

Dani: Ué, mellon. Você continua no controle de suas faculdades mentais, está levando sua vida normalmente... por que não aproveitar o momento?

Nim: 0.o

Dani: No fundo até te invejo!

Nim: Me poupe!

Dani: Sério! Imagina só: Faramir aparecendo bem na minha frente com aqueles modos de príncipe!

Nim: E a Eowyn logo atrás...

Dani: É verdade. Meu casal preferido. E não sei se teria coragem de desafiar aquela que matou o mais poderoso dos Nazgul.

Nim: Ai, Niena, tenha piedade de nossos pensamentos!

Dani: Ups!

Nim: O que foi Dani?

Dani: Acho que um dos meus livros acabou de cair no chão. Vou lá ver. E quanto a você, querida Nim, Carpe Diem!

Nim:E por falar em livros... Faz alguns dias que não consigo encontrar meu exemplar de SDA.

Dani: Estranho. Você nunca o tira de sua cabeceira. Quando foi a última vez que viu?

Nim: Foi quando... Ele veio...

Dani: Quanto mistério...

Nim: Eu sei... Então é melhor você ir olhar seu livro Dani, antes que suma como o meu.

Dani: Preciso ir mesmo, querida. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e ir ao Aeroporto. Uma amiga deixou uma mensagem para me encontrar lá com ela. Parece que está precisando de ajuda e como trabalha lá perto...

Nim: Entendo...

Dani: Até a próxima, mellon!

Nim: Bom encontro, então...Beijocas!

A leitora baixou a tampa do notebook. Conversar com amiga lhe fizera bem. Somente elas eram capazes de compreender e acreditar nas maravilhas que Ilúvatar estava tramando. Sim, fora essa a conclusão a qual chegara. Tudo só poderia ser obra de Eru. Ninguém além dele poderia brincar assim com espaço-tempo-fantasia. Nem a física quântica poderia explicar aqueles fenômenos. Já consultara especialistas a respeito, apenas a título de especulação.

Caminhou em direção ao quarto. A noite já ia alta e seu corpo reclamava por banho e cama. Abriu a porta displicentemente, estranhando o fato de que a luz se encontrava acesa. 'Estou mesmo perdendo a sanidade.' Pensou. No entanto, ao adentrar o quarto, a figura de Boromir sentando em sua cama com o Volume I de SDA aberto em suas mãos lhe amoleceu o queixo.

\- Ai, meu Eru! – Exclamou, levando as mãos ao peito – Ainda morro disso!

Boromir ergueu os olhos, abandonando a suposta leitura e sorrindo irresistivelmente.

A leitora suspirou.

\- Não antes de eu tê-la em meus braços novamente – ergueu-se o homem de Gondor, abandonando o livro sobre a cama e segurando delicadamente os braços dela.

\- Não acredito que você voltou!

\- Sim. Voltei. E me parece, minha cara leitora, outros encontros como esse ainda hão de ocorrer.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Algumas coisas me foram reveladas. No entanto, muito ainda permanece oculto, pois, conforme me foi dito, minha natureza mortal me impede de compreender o todo.

\- Ah, sim. Sei como é – disse, baixando os olhos.

Boromir segurou-lhe delicadamente o queixo com o dedo indicador enquanto passava o polegar pelo lábio feminino.

A leitora estremeceu. Ele sorriu novamente. 'Pode me pedir o que quiser desde que me sorria assim!' Pensou. Boromir pareceu compreender. Aproximou lentamente seus lábios dos dela, brindando-a com um beijo inesperadamente casto e observou a reação. Os olhos fechados e a face celeste encantaram-no. Uma mão tomou-a pela cintura, enquanto a outra segurou sua nuca. A leitora o envolveu em seus braços, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Arrebatador.

'Não, ainda não.'Pensou Boromir. 'Agora que sei que terei tempo, ei de aproveitar cada minuto.' E o homem de Gondor diminuiu aos poucos o ritmo do beijo, apenas para encontrar uma quase inconsciente leitora em seus braços. Percebendo que o momento findara, ela abriu os olhos, segurando firmemente os ombros masculinos:

\- Por Niena! Você não pode ser real!

\- Sou tão real quanto suas mãos podem comprovar, Nimrondel... E estou aqui para você – concluiu, acariciando a face morena.

As mãos da leitora abandonaram os ombros de Boromir e envolveram seu rosto. Sentindo algo impetuoso dentro dela despertar, mordeu os lábios buscando pelas palavras certas.

\- Ainda não te creio tão real assim. Talvez precise de um pouco mais de evidências.

Nimrondel aproximou novamente seus lábios dos dele, beijando-o de forma surpreendente. O homem de Gondor quedou-se sem reação, a princípio. Todavia, a paixão já se insinuava entre eles novamente e o beijo prolongou-se, sendo interrompido apenas por algo totalmente inesperado.

Nimrondel soltou o rosto do amado ante o ruído inusitado.

\- O que foi isso? – perguntou ela.

\- Acho que foi meu estômago – ele responder, desconcertado com a situação.

A leitora riu.

-Que indelicadeza a minha. Vou trazer algo para você comer – disse, indo em direção a cozinha – espero que você esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

\- Eu também espero – disse, sorrindo.

Boromir olhou em volta. Roupas e livros espalhados. 'Ela gosta mesmo de ler...' pensou, enquanto manuseava os exemplares. Segurou um entre as mãos, aleatoriamente. O autor era o seu criador. 'O Hobbit', leu mentalmente.

Folheou o livro por alguns momentos, antes de ser surpreendido por ela.

\- O que está tramando? – Indagou a leitora, segurando a bandeja.

\- Você lê muito sobre a Terra Média...

\- É minha grande paixão – respondeu – ou era, agora que um certo personagem assumiu tal posto.

Boromir sorriu novamente. O jeito dela o encantava.

\- Sobre o que fala este livro?

\- Quer mesmo saber?

\- Quero saber tudo sobre você.

\- Então sente-se, vou lhe mostrar.

O casal tomou lugar na cama, pondo de lado a bandeja. A leitora falou apaixonadamente sobre seu livro favorito. Leram alguns trechos juntos, muitos dos quais Boromir conhecia das aulas de História da Terra Média.

\- Reconhece então esses acontecimentos?

\- Alguns. Nunca dei muita importância às Lições de História, ao contrário de Faramir... Faramir!

Disse, erguendo-se da cama.

\- Preciso ir encontrá-lo antes que o dia amanheça. Foi o combinado!

\- Faramir? Ele está...?

\- É melhor você não saber. Pelo menos por enquanto. Preciso ir, mas antes...

Boromir sentou-se novamente, tomando o rosto da amada entre as mãos, brindando a ambos com um último beijo apaixonado. Ao soltá-la, estavam lá os olhos fechados e a face celeste.

'É... Aragorn... parece que essa você perdeu...'

\- Adeus... – sussurrou o homem de Gondor, antes de sair pela porta do quarto.

A leitora demorou-se um pouco, antes de abrir os olhos.

\- Ai, meu Eru! Isso não pode ter sido um sonho!

Olhou ao redor. A bandeja no criado mudo. O livro aberto: 'Lá e de Volta Outra Vez'. Sorriu.

\- Lá e de volta outra vez... – repetiu – ele vai voltar... agora sei que vai...

Ela dormiu sorrindo, abraçada ao livro que compartilharam juntos.


	7. O Mistério de David (Dani)

Boromir caminhava de um lado para o outro, sob os olhos divertidos do irmão.

\- Eu não acredito, Faramir! Você não vai?

O mais novo sorriu confiante.

\- Não.

\- Como conseguiu dizer não? Como pôde desobedecer à Senhora da Luz?

\- Eu não desobedeci a ninguém, meu irmão. Muito pelo contrário. Obedeci ao meu coração. Existe apenas uma mulher para mim...

\- Sorte sua... em nosso Universo jamais encontrei a minha. Precisei atravessar o espaço-tempo-fantasia para conseguir me encontrar...

\- Pelos Valar! – riu o mais novo – Boromir, um poeta romântico!

O mais velho avançou, como se fosse dar umas boas sovas no caçula, mas parou diante do sorriso cativante de Faramir, enquanto ele mesmo, Boromir, ria do momento compartilhado.

Cessados os risos, Boromir retomou o diálogo.

\- E então? Não vai me dizer como conseguiu escapar à sua armadilha.

\- Não houve armadilha alguma, irmão. Como eu disse: Existe apenas uma mulher para mim... E Galadhriel compreendeu!

\- E como ficamos quanto a... ela... a escritora...

\- O que me foi dito pelo elfo Legolas foi que outro iria em meu lugar.

\- Outro? Como assim outro? Você é o preferido dela, pelo que eu soube.

\- Preferido, mas não único – comentou Faramir, insinuando o obvio.

\- Sim, eu sei, eu estou em um segundo lugar muito, muito, muito distante de você.

\- É... o que se pode fazer? – disse o mais novo, divertidamente.

\- Ora, cale-se! Saiba que recentemente ganhei uma disputa com ninguém menos do que Aragorn!

\- O Rei? Não me diga!

\- Sim, irmãozinho, depois desta noite duvido muito que Nimrondel tenha olhos para ele... – disse, passando a mão pela barba.

\- Hum... então você o deixou em um segundo lugar muito, muito, muito distante...

\- É... agora pare de rodeios e me responda: quem irá ao encontro de sua escritora?

\- Calma, capitão da Cidade Branca! Eu também não sei quem vai. Só me foi garantido que ela ficaria... bastante satisfeita.

\- Que seja então. Não é problema meu, de qualquer forma.

O mais velho pôs a mão no ombro do caçula.

\- Vamos caminhar um pouco, meu irmão. Enquanto não nos convocam novamente.

Faramir sorriu. Um passeio ao lado de seu irmão era uma dentre as muitas bênçãos que ele jamais desperdiçava.

A escritora de fics andava de um lado para o outro. Já lera uma boa parte do Vol. 3 de SDA, lanchara, lera novamente e agora trazia consigo uma bela casquinha de sorvete.

'Se ela não aparecer logo, vou embora ou então vou engordar uns dois quilos', pensava, enquanto caminhava pelo saguão lotado. O movimento era considerável naquele fim de novembro e esbarrar em um ou outro passageiro e suas bagagens era inevitável. Ela até que estava se saindo bem, no entanto, ao conseguir desviar da senhora carregada de bagagens de mão, girou sobre o próprio corpo, fazendo com que o sorvete fosse macular o terno escuro posto sobre a camisa branca do cavalheiro que vinha logo atrás.

\- Oh! Não... Mil perdões! – Disse, usando o pequeno guardanapo para mitigar o estrago por ela causado.

\- Sem problemas, senhorita – respondeu a voz com forte sotaque australiano – a culpa foi minha.

\- Não, cavalheiro – contrapôs a escritora, ainda sem olhar no rosto de seu interlocutor – a culpa foi toda minha! Eu... – parou ao erguer os olhos.

O homem, com seus óculos escuros e seu chapéu estilo anos trinta lhe sorria irresistivelmente. Seu queixo amoleceu. Algo nele enfeitiçando-a.

\- Está tudo bem, senhorita?

\- Eu... está... – ela não sabia o porquê, mas aquele homem tinha um não sei o que de familiar. Quedou-se perplexa, sem conseguir esboçar reação alguma, preocupando o rapaz.

\- Senhorita, por favor, sente-se aqui – disse o australiano, pensando que ela deveria estar precisando de alguma ajuda. Não seria nada bom iniciar sua visita ao Brasil causando mal a alguma de suas filhas.

Os dois tomaram lugar em cadeiras próximas ao local onde estavam. A voz teimando em não sair pela garganta feminina.

\- Deixe que eu cuido disso – comentou ele, enquanto buscava por uma lixeira onde jogar o guardanapo e o que sobrou da casquinha de sorvete que a mulher ainda carregava nas mãos juntamente com um livro.

\- Quer que eu chame um médico? – Indagou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela e pondo a mão em sua testa a fim de verificar se estava bem. A moça sentiu o toque e, após respirar profundamente, conseguiu recuperar a fala.

\- Por favor, me desculpe – repetiu.

\- Ok, senhorita. – disse, aliviado por ela estar bem.

\- Lamento pelo seu terno... – prosseguiu ela.

\- Não foi nada...

\- Sinto muito...

\- Sim, senhorita, já compreendi que sente muito, mas embora não saiba falar sua língua muito bem, acho que nossa conversa já pode ir além de um pedido de desculpas – brincou.

\- Ah... claro... claro que sim... mas devo dizer que fala muito bem nosso idioma...

\- Obrigada. Então, como se chama? – indagou.

\- Eu?

O homem olhou por cima dos óculos escuros.

\- Sim. A senhorita.

\- Meus amigos me chamam de Dani.

\- E os meus me chamam de David - respondeu, estendendo a mão.

\- Ah! D&D... que legal! – disse ela, correspondendo ao gesto.

O rapaz riu novamente seu riso irresistível. Aquela conversa estava deliciosa. Ele baixou os olhos, observando o livro que moça portava consigo.

\- Gosta do "Senhor dos Anéis?"

\- Se gosto – retrucou ela – amo de paixão – enfatizou, abraçando o livro – e esse é meu exemplar favorito!

\- Ah, claro... – disse um pouco menos entusiasmado – O Retorno do Rei. Aragorn sempre arrebatando corações.

\- Bom, sim. Não nego que ele tem seus encantos, mas para mim, esse é o meu livro preferido por conta de outro personagem.

\- Não me diga! E qual seria? – indagou, debruçando-se levemente sobre ela.

\- Ah! O príncipe de Ithilien – suspirou.

O rapaz quedou-se encantado. A paixão que via naqueles olhos não era comum. Diferente da histeria a qual os atores estavam acostumados, tratava-se de uma admiração genuína por um personagem rico e cheio de mistérios.

\- Ah. Então deve saber deste evento: "A **CCXP - Comic Con Experience 2016** vai trazer ao Brasil o ator **David Wenham** , o Faramir de _O Senhor dos Anéis_. A CCXP 2016 acontece entr de dezembro em São Paulo."- disse, estendendo o jornal a moça.

\- Oh! Não. Na verdade eu não sabia. Não acompanho tanto assim a vida dos atores.

\- Pois saiba que foi este evento que me trouxe a São Paulo neste fim de ano.

\- Ah, sim. Você gosta?

\- Bem, digamos que eu recebi um convite difícil de recusar – disse, retirando os óculos escuros e o chapéu antigo.

A moça estremeceu, a respiração travou e o sangue parou de correr naquele segundo no qual percebera que aquele tempo todo conversara com David Wenham.

O queixo caído teria permanecido naquela posição durante um bom tempo se o rapaz não houvesse tomado a iniciativa de fechar-lhe a boca. E o sorriso dele continuava lá. Naquele rosto esculpido pelos Valar!

\- Ai... meu... Eru... – rogou ela.

\- Hahahahaha. Você precisaria se ver agora.

A brincadeira tirou a moça de seu transe.

\- Por favor, me desculpe!

\- Ah! Não. Voltamos às desculpas? Pensei que já houvéssemos superado isso!

\- Vo...vo...vo...cê é Faramir?

\- Não. Lamento. Sou apenas David, não tenho nada realeza dele – disse, sorrindo ainda mais.

'Você é que pensa!', refletiu ela.

\- Sim... quer dizer... é claro... é a emoção, me des... – interrompeu, levando as mãos à boca, antes que outro pedido de desculpas se concretizasse.

\- Então... você é uma admiradora do meu personagem?

\- Wow! Sim. Ele é tão... tão... não encontro palavras.

\- Hum... eu não esperava encontrar tanta... como direi... paixão a esperar por mim neste aeroporto – insinuou, mirando sua interlocutora nos olhos.

'Oh... Ilúvatar!... Ele é perfeito!' ela pensou, antes de continuar o diálogo.

\- Ah... bem... sim... mas acho que encontrará muita paixão, pelo menos entre nós, brasileiras...

\- Sei... então há muitas assim como você... com essa paixão pelo filme e por seus personagens?

\- Se há! Há muitas! Eu mesma conheço várias! Nos juntamos para falar sobre vocês... digo... sobre os personagens, lemos e escrevemos...

\- Escrevem?

\- Sim!

\- Ah, então você deve ser uma... como se diz? Escritora de fanfics?

\- Sim. Como sabe?

\- Bem, eu precisava me preparar para a convenção, então resolvi ler algumas em português para ver o perfil dos fãs e me familiarizar com a língua.

\- Sério?

\- Sim!

A escritora estremeceu, imaginando as possibilidades.

\- Ah! Dentre tantas houve uma que eu achei simplesmente fantástica. E até me inspirei nela para este visual, vê? – disse, mostrando o chapéu.

A moça não podia acreditar no que lhe acontecia.

\- Qual era o nome da história? – indagava ele, estalando os dedos – O mistério...

\- O Mistério do Rei! – indagou ela num impulso.

\- Isso! Você conhece?

'Ai, meu Eru! E agora?', pensou ela, quedando-se paralisada.

O rapaz passou a mão na frente dos olhos da moça, buscando por algum sinal de consciência.

\- Ei! – disse ele.

Ela piscou.

\- Nossa! Você gosta de sair do ar de vez em quando, hem!

\- É...

\- Oh! Eu preciso ir – disse ele, mirando o relógio.

\- Ah! É claro. Obrigada pela conversa.

\- Eu é que agradeço. Ah! Se quiser aparecer na convenção – disse, entregando a ela um convite – é só mostrar isso e terá um lugar especial dentre os meus convidados. E quem sabe poderíamos conversar mais um pouco sobre... O Mistério do Rei... Senhorita Dani... – disse, estalando os dedos novamente.

\- De Rohan... – completou ela, antes de se dar conta do que havia revelado.

David sorriu.

\- Isso. Dani de Rohan. Até breve – despediu-se com um aceno.

\- Até... breve... – sussurrou, mirando o convite.

'Triiiiiiiiiim'- O toque da mensagem chegando em seu celular a tirou do transe.

Nim: E aí, mellon? Como foi o encontro? Sua amiga está bem?

Dani: Encontro... amiga... bom... ela não veio.

Nim: Que pena! Foi só uma perda de tempo, então?

Dani: Ah! Mellon! Você não vai acreditar!


	8. Perdição em Vermelho (Anne)

A leitora havia desistido de dormir. Já passava da meia-noite, contudo o sono lhe estava sendo negado. Mirou a estante depositária de tantos livros. Levantou-se da cama, percorrendo com os olhos aqueles destinados a sua formação profissional.

'Não... nada de Direito esta noite'.

Levou uma das mãos à cabeça, deixando que os cachos lhe recheassem os dedos.

'O que me faria conciliar o sono?'

Fechou os olhos em um jogo mágico: os dedos percorriam os títulos na estante. O instinto ordenou que parasse. Abriu os olhos e sorriu discretamente.

'Sim. Um pouco de fantasia não me faria mal...'

Tomou entre as mãos a coletânea de desenhos inspirados na Terra-Média. O sorriso se alargou. Abraçou o volume encantado, sentando-se na cama e percorrendo as páginas. Adquirira o livro recentemente, em uma livraria de usados onde procurava por raridades. De fato, o mesmo praticamente lhe fora dado de presente, como um brinde em uma promoção. O vendedor a informara de que nunca em sua vida havia visto outra cópia do volume. O mesmo não possuía sequer qualquer referência de editora. Era uma obra quase artesanal. Uma discreta letra no canto inferior direito dava uma pista de um autor anônimo.

 **G.**

Até aquela noite não havia dado a devida atenção aos desenhos. Mergulhou em Arda, sentindo a cabeça ficar cada vez mais leve.

* * *

O elfo loiro observava o rio que estava calmo naquela tarde. O eldar... alto, belo, majestoso. Quase destoando da paisagem verde do reino que governava. No entanto, por dentro, mais ligado a floresta do que muitos dos Elfos-Verdes poderiam admitir. Sua alma sindar há muito se rendera à canção dos nandor. Thranduil insinuou para si mesmo um sorriso. Era muito mais ligado àquela terra do que se permitia admitir. Na verdade, poucas coisas ele se permitira nos últimos séculos. Nem sindar, nem nandor. Era o Rei de ambas as linhagens. E assim seus súditos deveriam vê-lo. No entanto, às vezes, gostaria de ser apenas ele mesmo: Thranduil Oropherion. Olhou ao redor. Havia se distanciado bastante. Pôs a mão na árvore mais próxima. Fechou os olhos. Recebeu a garantia de que não seria incomodado.

'Confio em você', sussurrou à faia. As folhas balançaram.

Livrou-se da espada, do arco, do cinto, das botas e do casaco.

'Basta', seu espírito reservado o advertiu para que não se expusesse demais. Caminhou em direção ao rio.

'A Coroa', recordou-se, deixando-a junto ao casaco.

Após alguns passos sentiu nos pés o frescor da água.

'Benção dos Valar'. Seguiu em frente. A água chegou-lhe aos joelhos. Fechou os olhos, prosseguindo. As mãos em contato com a correnteza. Permitiu-se sorrir. O equilíbrio o traía. O rio era forte.

'Renda-se'. Abriu os olhos, ao ouvir o sussurro da água. O elfo compreendeu e mergulhou, deixando o rei para trás.

* * *

Os olhos dela estavam pesados. Mirava o quarto, as paredes, os móveis, tudo era igual, mas... diferente. Entre uma peça e outra o rio se insinuava, inundando o cômodo.

'Oh, minha deusa!', murmurou... fechou os olhos, buscando esclarecimento. Ouviu um sussurro...

'Renda-se'.

O quarto havia sumido.

Sentiu algo fresco em sua pele.

'Água?', indagou-se. Abriu os olhos, vendo sobre si o céu azul rodeado de árvores antigas. O corpo sendo carregado pela correnteza que se concretizara. A doce sensação de paz tão inédita quanto a visão que a tomara. Fechou os olhos, rendendo-se.

A cada mergulho o elfo se redescobria.

'Valar! Há quantos séculos não me permito ser eu mesmo?'

E ao emergir mais uma vez o sorriso em seu rosto era a prova do quanto ele necessitava de tudo aquilo. O contato com a energia da floresta revigorando suas forças. Olhou ao redor. A faia dissera a verdade. Não havia vestígio de ninguém além dele. Encheu os pulmões de ar, sentindo a vida que o cercava.

'Benditos sejam Manwe pelo ar, Ulmo pela água, Yavanna pelas árvores e Aule pela terra', disse em prece espontânea.

'E acima de todos, bendito seja Ilúvatar pelo sopro da vida'.

Baixou os olhos tranquilamente, contemplando o rio.

'Há algo errado', disse a si mesmo ao ver a mancha vermelha que se aproximava.

'Sangue! Valar, justo agora?', buscou em vão pela espada. Estava desarmado.

'Que desatino! O que fui fazer?' Lançou os olhos à margem, não havia tempo. A mancha já se acercava. Porém... o rei estreitou os olhos... não era uma mancha.

'Um corpo!', correu em direção à aparição em vermelho, tomando-a sem, contudo retira-la de pronto do rio. A boca entreaberta do Rei demonstrando a surpresa.

'Uma ádan...', observou a tez morena, os cachos negros como a noite e a boca tão vermelha quando o vestido que trajava. Os olhos verdes do filho das estrelas desvendaram pressurosos o corpo da filha do sol.

\- Hum... – murmurou a mulher.

O rei ergueu a jovem, levando-a para a margem e debruçando-se sobre ela, enfeitiçado.

A ádan abriu os olhos, julgando estar sonhando.

\- Ai... minha... deusa... – sussurrou – dessa vez você caprichou no realismo.

O Rei inclinou a cabeça.

\- A qual deusa se refere, senhora?

\- Ah! – gritou ela, pondo-se de pé tão rapidamente quanto o longo vestido permitia. Olhou para si mesma, apalpando-se e dando um leve tapa em seu rosto. – É real!

\- A senhora está bem? – perguntou o Rei, intrigado com as palavras e a reação da mulher.

\- Ah! Você fala! – exclamou, apontando para o elfo.

Thranduil franziu o cenho.

\- Tanto quanto a senhora – retorquiu.

A mulher olhava em volta, tentando compreender o que lhe acontecia, como uma criança em busca dos pais perdidos.

\- Onde estou?

\- Está em Eryn Lasgalen, meu Reino.

\- Oh! Você é...?

O Rei estranhou.

\- Então me conhece, senhora?

A mulher, contudo, não conseguiu responder. Os sentidos lhe faltaram após as inesperadas revelações e a dama em vermelho desabou, sendo salva da queda pela agilidade do Rei que a segurou, depositando-a sobre o solo.

* * *

Thranduil se amaldiçoava. A noite chegara, pegando-o ainda à margem do rio em companhia de uma ádan desconhecida. A fogueira junto à qual o corpo da mulher repousava precisava de um novo reforço e o Rei saíra em busca de lenha a fim de alimentá-la.

'Ser um elfo da floresta não é assim tão poético quando se tem que passar a noite ao relento', pensava consigo mesmo, enquanto se sentava junto ao fogo. Mirou o corpo da mulher. O vestido vermelho parecia arder tanto quanto as chamas que o iluminavam. Thranduil virou o rosto ante os pensamentos que se insinuavam. Era o Rei. Deveria manter a compostura. Engoliu seco. A curiosidade atiçando-lhe os sentidos. A indecisão lhe corroendo por dentro. Não resistiu. Olhou novamente.

'Não vai acordar nunca?'

Aproximou-se, debruçando-se sobre o corpo dela. O desejo sobrepujando o bom senso. Já não se reconhecia. Todo aquele contato com a floresta e consigo mesmo naquela tarde minara sua prudência, despertando sensações esquecidas. O Rei dera lugar ao elfo de carne e osso... e sangue que corre inquieto pelas veias. Deixou que as pontas dos dedos tocassem os cachos incomuns. Algumas gotas de orvalho fazendo a vasta cabeleira assemelhar-se ainda mais ao negro céu estrelado. Ousou ir adiante, percorrendo a face morena, os lábios vermelhos, o colo. 'Eu devo estar sob algum feitiço...' sussurrou para si mesmo.

\- Hum – gemeu a mulher, antes de abrir os olhos.

Thranduil se desesperou.

\- Por favor, não se assuste! Não lhe farei mal algum.

A mulher buscou ar, o peito arfando evidenciando a luta interior. A cena se repetia. Da primeira vez buscara por respostas e de nada adiantara. Desta vez, não lutaria contra a abençoada visão.

\- Seus olhos são tão verdes – ousou dizer – como a floresta que nos cerca...

O rei sorriu discretamente.

\- De onde você é? – indagou ele.

A mulher piscou. Estava diante de Thranduil em plena Eryn Lasgalen. Um mundo de fantasia. Sua resposta não poderia ser outra.

\- Eu vim do mundo real.

Thranduil franziu o cenho. O que significaria aquela resposta?

\- Você sabe quem eu sou? – inquiriu ele.

Pela primeira vez naquele encontro impossível a mulher sorriu.

\- Você é o meu Rei - Os olhos de Thranduil faiscaram - E eu sou sua...

\- Minha o quê? – Indagou em desespero.

\- Sua perdição – sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

Thranduil viu diante de si naquele momento apenas a boca que lhe falava tão quente e convidativa quanto o fogo que os aquecia e mergulhou nas águas profundas daquele rio vermelho.

* * *

A mulher despertou atordoada. A pele em brasa encharcada de suor. Olhou ao redor. O quarto lhe parecia o mesmo. O livro de arte sobre a Terra-Média jogado ao chão. Passou a mão pela testa.

'Não pode ter sido só um sonho! Eu já sonhei com ele antes. Nunca havia sido assim! Que beijo!'

Levou os dedos aos lábios, ainda sentindo o ardor da boca do Rei na sua. Levantou-se, precisava andar e pensar. Os olhos pousaram sobre a cadeira no canto. O longo vestido vermelho estendido e a coroa élfica por sobre ele. O gelo percorreu-lhe a espinha. Desabou na cama. Infelizmente, dessa vez, os braços do rei não puderam ampará-la.

* * *

Thranduil tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer no chão, enquanto as pontas dos dedos roçavam os lábios, ainda sentindo o ardor do beijo. Fechou os olhos por um momento, relembrando o ocorrido. O contato com a boca vermelha roubara-lhe os sentidos. Acordara na manhã seguinte sozinho, à beira do rio. E para completar o mistério, sua coroa havia sumido.

\- Mandou me chamar, meu Pai? – Indagou o príncipe.

O Rei mirou o filho.

\- Preciso conversar com alguém sobre um assunto delicado, Legolas. E por ser meu filho, é o único que creio não irá questionar a sanidade de seu Rei.

O tom de uma urgência contida preocupou o elfo mais novo. Thranduil tentava desesperadamente manter a postura de pedra que nunca abandonava, todavia o príncipe percebia claramente como o Rei estava falhando em tal intento.

\- Estou aqui para ouvi-lo e ajudá-lo no que me for possível, meu Senhor e Pai – disse, dirigindo-se ao mais velho.

Thranduil contemporizou, buscando pelas palavras exatas.

\- Eu... perdi minha coroa.

Legolas franziu o cenho.

\- Não me olhe assim, filho. Para que compreenda a gravidade da situação é preciso que saiba em que circunstâncias eu a perdi.

O Rei iniciou seu relato, guardando para si os detalhes mais comprometedores. Enfatizara que socorrera uma estranha e que fora enganado e roubado por ela. Todavia, Legolas já intuía o que estava por trás daquela aventura inédita.

-... e quando acordei, ambas, a mulher e a coroa haviam sumido. Agora me diga, meu filho, como uma ádan pode entrar em meus domínios e não ser vista por nenhum de meus guardas? Estaria O Governante de Eryn Lasgalen entregando-se à loucura?

E a medida que ouvia os questionamentos do Pai, aumentava no peito de Legolas a certeza de que a bola de neve em que se tornara o inocente pedido de sua borboleta agora o atingiria em cheio. Não sobraria nenhum pedacinho de seu corpo élfico quando O Senhor do Reino da Floresta descobrisse...

\- Meu Pai... – iniciou de olhos baixos...

\- Sim.

\- Preciso lhe contar uma coisa.

O Rei estreitou os olhos.

\- Hum... então conte...

Ele deu as costas por um momento sem saber por onde começar.

\- Legolas Thrandulion?

\- Meu Senhor – disse, voltando-se em direção ao Rei – creio que a experiência pela qual passou deva ter sido obra da Senhora Galadriel.

Thranduil piscou.

\- Eu ouvi bem?

\- Sim, meu Senhor, ouviu. Tudo começou com um pedido que me foi feito por minha Borboleta Dourada.

O Rei ergueu-se do trono, transtornado.

\- O que está dizendo, Legolas? Que meu filho perde seus dias correndo atrás de borboletas pela floresta e que anda a conversar com elas? Ilúvatar! Julgara que eu havia perdido a sanidade!

\- Não, meu Pai. Acalme-se. Não é uma simples borboleta. É 'A Borboleta'. Recorda-se dela, certamente! – esclareceu, buscando tranquilizar o pai.

Thranduil parou por um momento, estreitando os olhos e percorrendo suas inúmeras histórias.

\- Ah, sim... A Borboleta... – sussurrou, ao se recordar de como ela se esforçara em construir uma imagem fidedigna para ele em seu mundo. Ao se dar conta do que se tratava, retornou ao diálogo original.

\- E o que, em nome de Eru, ela tem a ver com o que me ocorreu?

\- Ela havia me pedido, meu pai, que tentasse providenciar um encontro inocente entre uma de suas companheiras e o filho de Denethor: Boromir.

\- Um encontro 'inocente'?

\- Sim.

\- Entre um membro de nosso mundo e ... – o Rei estreitou os olhos. Os lábios cerrados buscando desesperadamente por seu autocontrole – E o que você fez? – indagou entre os dentes.

\- Eu...

O Rei inclinou a cabeça.

\- Eu sugeri o intento à Senhora da Luz, submetendo a ela o julgamento da questão. Ela não viu nada demais e acatou o pedido. – disse, sem respirar, antes que o Pai lançasse sobre ele sua contida ira.

\- E-la A-ca-tou o pe-di-do? – indagou o Rei, mortalmente.

\- E não apenas este. Já ocorreram outros. Ela tomou conta da situação. Já não está mais em minhas mãos, meu Pai. De fato, creio que nunca esteve.

\- Outros? Que outros? – o Rei abrandou momentaneamente a ira, cedendo um pouco de espaço à curiosidade.

\- Sim... Além de Boromir de Gondor, Haldir de Lórien, Faramir de Gondor ou seu correspondente no outro mundo, não sei bem... e agora, ao que me parece... o Senhor...

\- Está me dizendo, Legolas, príncipe do Reino da Floresta que a mulher que encontrei no rio não era deste mundo?

'Eu vim do mundo real...', recordou-se das palavras da ádan.

\- Sim, meu Pai. Pelo que tenho visto, deve se tratar de uma grande admiradora sua. Uma escritora. Tente se lembrar, meu pai. Talvez a reconheça!

\- Você enlouqueceu? Admiradora? Pelos Poderes, Legolas! Consegue se ouvir? A que fomos reduzidos, então? A marionetes?

\- Eu ignoro os propósitos da Senhora da Luz, meu Pai, todavia custo a crer que ela iria interferir desta maneira no espaço-tempo-fantasia se algo de muito proveitoso seus olhos não tivessem enxergado.

\- Eu sempre imaginei que caso isso ocorresse, alguém poderia adentrar o nosso mundo apenas sob alguma forma inofensiva como sua Borboleta e que tais eventos jamais nos atingiriam assim...

\- Eu também. Aparentemente a Senhora da Luz possui meios que desconhecemos...

\- E eu que pensei que o maquinador oficial da Terra-Média fosse Mithrandir! – exclamou, dando as costas ao filho.

\- De qualquer forma, meu Pai, será que o que lhe ocorreu foi tão ruim assim?

O Rei voltou-se em direção à Legolas.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? O que pode haver de bom em eu ter... perdido minha coroa?

\- Talvez, meu pai, você possa recuperá-la – insinuou.

O Rei caminhou em direção ao trono, sentando-se. As palavras do filho lhe parecendo irresistivelmente interessantes.

\- Como assim? Explique-se.

\- Bom. É possível que esteja nos planos da Senhora de Lórien algum outro encontro. O próprio Boromir já passou por três. E assim poderia recuperar sua... coroa...

Thranduil passou a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios, ponderando...

\- É... devo admitir que ela me faz falta...

Legolas quis sorrir.

\- Que seja então – ergueu-se o Rei, de forma intempestiva – Dirija-se agora mesmo à Floresta Dourada! Leve pessoalmente meu pedido a Dama de Lórien. Diga-lhe que preciso urgentemente recuperar a minha coroa!

\- Eu, meu pai?

\- Ah, sim! Você, caçador de borboletas, você!

Legolas suspirou.

\- Que seja feita sua vontade, meu Pai – disse, fazendo uma reverência antes de se retirar.

Após o filho haver se distanciado o suficiente, Thranduil se permitiu um leve sorriso. As pontas dos dedos novamente sobre os lábios.

\- É – disse para si mesmo – não seria nada mau recuperar... minha coroa.

* * *

Legolas atravessou os portões do castelo, indo em busca de sua montaria. A borboleta dourada se aproximou.

\- O que houve, elfinho?

\- O que houve, Borboleta, eu lhe conto no caminho. Por hora, envie uma mensagem a Autora-Rainha.

\- Regie?

\- Isso! Preciso que ela me envie Deiedre. Vamos à Lórien.

\- A Lórien.

\- Sim. Meu pai precisa recuperar a sua... 'Coroa'.


	9. Tarde de Outono (Soi)

Naquela tarde de outono o parque estava particularmente convidativo para um passeio com sua irmã e seu queridinho. 'Outono', pensou ela 'quando será que poderei retomar a minha história?', refletiu com nostalgia.

O animalzinho aproveitou o momento de distração de sua dona para escapar:

\- Ei, volte aqui rapaz! – gritou ela, quando o canino peludo se afastou em uma corrida desesperada.

\- Aff! O jeito é ficar por aqui até esse impossível resolver dar o ar de sua graça novamente.

Buscou pela sombra de uma árvore, mas não havia nenhuma nas proximidades. Resolveu tomar lugar no tapete de grama no qual se encontrava. O vento fresco era garantia de que não sentiria calor. Por via das dúvidas, retirou a jaqueta. A camiseta branca e o short jeans seriam suficientes. Apreciava a paisagem a sua frente. Alguns corriam, outros usufruíam de um piquenique improvisado e casais buscavam pela discrição da sombra das árvores. A vibração do celular denunciou-lhe uma mensagem. Olhou a pequena tela que lhe trouxera a confirmação indesejada: a irmã não viria.

\- Ah! Que pena! – disse em voz alta antes de enviar a resposta – sinto tanta falta dela!

Enviou a resposta: 'OK. Quem sabe uma próxima vez.'

Deitou-se um pouco, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos, mirando o céu azul.

'Belo passeio. Abandonada por minha irmã e meu filhote. Arg!'

Poucas nuvens brancas passavam vagarosas. Aspirou o ar fresco. Talvez a própria companhia não fosse tão ruim, afinal. Até que de repente, sentiu um peso sobre sua pessoa:

\- Ai! – gritou, ao identificar o companheiro canino que retornara – o que é isso, rapaz? – indagou ao ver o pedaço de pano dourado na boca do amiguinho – Do que adianta eu lhe comprar brinquedos caros se você só se diverte com o que encontra por aí?

O cachorro balançava o tecido freneticamente, sem que sua dona compreendesse o que ele realmente queria.

\- Calma, filhotinho! O que é isso, afinal?

A jovem segurou o pano, abrindo-o. Parecia uma echarpe.

\- De quem você tirou isso, hem? Menino levado!

A moça olhou ao redor. Ninguém parecia estar dando por falta de nada.

\- Bom, façamos o seguinte – disse, trazendo bem para perto de si o canino – deixe-me colocar isso em você e por certo o dono verá e reclamará sua propriedade!

O cachorro, já com o adereço no pescoço, pareceu gostar da ideia, pois saiu em disparada, fazendo com que sua dona corresse atrás dele sem demora.

-Ah, não dessa vez! Não vai me deixar aqui sozinha e ficar surrupiando os pertences alheios!

Após uma breve corrida, o canino se aproximou do pequeno lago rodeado de árvores. A jovem, quase sem fôlego, agradeceu quando seu amiguinho de quatro patas parou embaixo de uma árvore, balançando alegremente o rabo.

\- E então? – indagou ela – o cansaço finalmente o venceu, criaturinha de Yavanna?

Ela estancou diante da visão que surgira a sua frente. A figura sentada junto à árvore acariciava seu amigo canino, fazendo-lhe perguntas:

\- Ei, amiguinho, o que você está fazendo aqui, hem? De onde veio? – inquiriu ao animal, enquanto olhava ao redor.

'Ele é meu.' Ela teve vontade de responder, todavia ver seu cachorro sendo acariciado e lambendo as mãos de Thórin Oakenshield era por demais surreal para que quaisquer palavras fossem produzidas por suas cordas vocais.

O anão buscou com os olhos por mais alguns instantes pela origem do companheiro inesperado, todavia ainda que mirasse em direção à jovem, não conseguia perceber a sua presença.

\- Bom, talvez você possa me ajudar a tomar uma decisão, amiguinho – disse, dirigindo-se ao cão – eu preciso dar uma resposta ainda hoje a um certo mago sobre uma certa demanda: Retornar ou não a minha terra natal. A vida aqui em Ered Luin é próspera. Meu povo está feliz, mas em nossos corações há um vazio que não conseguimos preencher. Como se não pertencêssemos a esse lugar.

A jovem olhou ao redor. 'Ered Luin? Do que ele está falando? Será algum louco muito, muito, mas muito parecido mesmo com Richard Armitage?', refletiu, estreitando os olhos, ' Mas... de qualquer forma, ele não é tão alto como o ator, nem tão baixo quanto imaginei um filho de Dúrin: 1,50m talvez... não é tão mais baixo do que ... eu... Mahal! Estou delirando!'

A voz do personagem a tirou de suas reflexões.

\- Hem? O que eu faço, pequeno amigo? Alguns querem ir... outros não... a decisão final coube a mim.

'Bem, só há uma forma de descobrir quem ou o que isso é.'Pensou ela.

\- Bom dia, senhor – cumprimentou – vejo que encontrou meu filhote!

O pretenso Thórin ignorou completamente a pergunta que lhe fora dirigida.

\- Ei! – insistiu ela – não está me ouvindo? – indagou, passando a mão pela frente dos olhos dele.

Nada.

'Por Mahal, ele realmente não consegue me ver ou me ouvir', disse consigo mesma, levando as mãos à boca.

'Mas consegue ver meu bebe! Por que será?'

\- De qualquer forma – prosseguiu o anão – o perigo se insinua. Minha cabeça está a prêmio, pelo que me disse o mago. Aqui já não é um lugar seguro para mim. E já estou com quase dois séculos de existência, não possuo filhos e meu coração se inflama cada vez que penso em Erebor, não seria nada mal ter a oportunidade de encarar novamente aquele dragão usurpador!

\- Não! – gritou a jovem – não vá! Só encontrará a morte – concluiu, ajoelhando-se junto ao anão e se entregando definitivamente àquele delírio.

Thórin pareceu sentir algo.

\- Você ouviu alguma coisa – sussurrou ao cãozinho – como uma vibração do ar?

O cachorro apenas balançava a calda.

A moça refletiu. 'Sentiu a vibração da minha voz? Então ele não me vê, nem me ouve mas... é capaz de sentir?'

Uma vontade arrebatadora tomou conta dela. Quis sorrir, imaginando as possibilidades. Ergueu a mão lentamente, aproximando-a da cabeleira negra. 'Mahal, eu sempre quis saber como seria tocar essa mechas...'

As pontas dos dedos se aproximaram dos fios, sentindo-os inacreditavelmente reais.

O sorriso surgiu na face feminina, radiante! O desejo de avançar queimando-lhe o peito!

' A mecha branca! Preciso tocar nela!'

Os dedos avançaram em direção aos fios desbotados, bem próximos ao rosto. Um descuido milimétrico fez com que a ponta dos dedos tocasse a pele do rosto do anão.

Thórin se virou, buscando de onde poderia ter vindo a sensação inesperada. A moça se assustou, afastando-se.

\- Parece que há alguma coisa errada acontecendo aqui – aspirou o ar, parecendo procurar por algo em especial – sente esse cheio? – indagou ao canino – uma fragrância feminina sem dúvida: água de colônia.

'Por Mahal, ele sentiu meu perfume!'

A jovem não se mexia, sentindo o coração disparado no peito e a respiração em um ritmo inacreditável.

\- Você trouxe alguma assombração consigo, pequeno amigo? – questionou, erguendo-se e dando alguns passos para trás.

A moça lamentou haver sido tão precipitada, contudo não seria por um perfume que Thórin Oakenshield se deixaria intimidar.

\- Nem em mil anos – disse o anão – eu recuaria diante de tão pouco.

Refez os passos, tomando o mesmo lugar de antes.

\- Se vai continuar aqui, senhora assombração, saiba que terá que se conformar com minha companhia.

A moça sorriu novamente. Thórin Oakenshield não decepcionava. Todavia, não estava mais distraído como antes, seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Ela estava certa de que ele sentiria até mesmo sua respiração.

'O que eu faço agora, rapaz?' – ela indagou mentalmente ao amigo canino, enquanto lhe acariciava o dorso.

Thórin percebeu o movimento incomum no pelo do animal e numa manobra digna de Dúrin pousou a mão por sobre a dela, segurando-a.

O cão se afastou, deixando que sua dona se entendesse com seu novo 'amigo'.

O anão custou a acreditar que entre seus dedos capturara outros, menores e mais delicados que os dele. 'Dedos femininos.' Pensou.

A jovem tentou escapar a cilada na qual caíra, todavia nem que o fim dos dias fosse iminente, Thórin deixaria que aquela mão lhe escapasse.

\- Que bruxaria é essa? – indagou ele, estendendo a mão em busca de mais algum sinal concreto que suas mãos pudessem tocar.

A mulher tentou se esquivar, mas a mão livre do anão conseguiu tocar seu rosto, recuando em seguida.

\- Você tem forma – disse ele, aspirando novamente o perfume – e cheiro. Não pode ser um fantasma.

O coração dela estava quase saindo pela garganta e a jovem percebeu que o melhor a fazer seria se render. Permaneceu alguns instantes sem se mover, enquanto Thórin aguçava os sentidos em busca de mais alguma pista.

Mirando a face intrigada do anão, ela não pode mais se conter e ergueu a mão dela lentamente, buscando entrelaçar seus dedos nos dedos da mão masculina que permanecia erguida. Thórin correspondeu, sentindo o tremor que vinha daquele corpo invisível e sorriu discretamente.

\- Não precisa ter medo de mim – disse, orgulhoso de haver ele mesmo vencido o próprio medo e dominado a aparição misteriosa – a menos que deseje me fazer algum mal.

'Eu seria incapaz disso.' Ela gostaria de ter respondido, mas não adiantaria, ele não conseguiria ouvir.

Thórin percebeu que ela deixara de lutar e suavizou a força de suas mãos, segurando-as agora com um pouco mais de gentileza enquanto estavam um diante do outro, ajoelhados.

A mulher estava tão hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis que a miravam sem vê-la, sentindo a fragrância amadeirada de Thórin, que quase não percebeu quando ele soltou suas mãos e começou a percorrer seus braços suavemente com a ponta dos dedos. Um arrepio a trouxe de volta do transe, enquanto sentia o inacreditável toque.

Thórin percebeu quando os pelos dos braços dela se eriçaram, encorajando-o a chegar aos ombros, ao pescoço e sentindo uma ausência...

\- Onde estão seus cabelos? – indagou ele, sem saber que os mesmos se encontravam presos em um coque improvisado com um lápis.

O anão prosseguiu o trajeto, encontrando o objeto por ele desconhecido.

\- Ah! Aqui está – disse Thórin, desfazendo o coque e permitindo que as mechas fossem libertadas de sua prisão.

\- Seus cabelos são claros ou escuros? – indagou ele, enquanto as mãos percorriam a cabeleira invisível.

A jovem baixou a cabeça. Thórin sentiu um que de tristeza no gesto e envolveu o rosto dela com suas mãos.

\- Por que não me responde? – perguntou, passando o polegar pela bochecha incrivelmente corada.

Uma possibilidade surgiu na mente do anão.

\- Você pode falar?

Ela balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa.

\- Por que não fala?

A ausência de resposta dando tempo para que Thórin vislumbrasse outra possibilidade.

\- Já sei. Você pode falar, mas eu não posso ouvir, da mesma forma que não posso ver?

Ela balançou a cabeça em uma afirmativa novamente.

\- E você pode me ver e ouvir?

Outra resposta afirmativa foi dada.

\- Bom, isso é um problema – comentou ele.

Thórin acariciou a face por mais alguns instantes e outra pergunta lhe veio em mente.

\- Você tem o rosto liso. O que você é? Uma humana?

A resposta afirmativa novamente.

\- E o que veio fazer aqui? Veio em resposta às minhas reflexões sobre Erebor?

Houve uma negativa.

\- Sabe do que se trata?

Respondeu afirmativamente.

\- Acha que deveria ir?

Nenhum movimento. Thórin refinou a pergunta.

\- Deseja que eu vá?

Uma negativa.

\- Mas eu devo ir?

Uma afirmativa.

\- Então por que não deseja que eu vá? Teme por minha vida?

Mais uma afirmação.

Thórin sentiu algo lhe revolver por dentro ante a afeição invisível que experimentava, desejoso de saber mais sobre ela.

\- E então? Seus cabelos são claros?

Balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

O anão tentava formar em sua mente uma imagem que fosse daquela aparição inesperada. Meneou a cabeça. 'Isso é loucura', pensou. Todavia, suas mãos no rosto feminino lhe transmitiam sensações diversas, a situação inusitada atiçando seus sentidos. Queria saber mais. Precisava saber mais.

\- Sua pele é clara? – prosseguiu.

A jovem confirmou novamente.

\- Hum... vou demorar muito para saber como você é se continuar assim respondendo apenas sim e não – sussurrou, aproximando o rosto ao dela, sentindo mais uma vez a fragrância.

O coração do filho de Dúrin bateu mais forte, imaginando uma possibilidade. A impetuosidade jamais fizera parte de suas qualidades de amante. Sempre fora discreto, quase distante. Fato era que desistira há tempos de encontrar uma companheira, porém, admitia que nos últimos tempos, fosse pelo fogo do dragão que lhe corroia o peito, fosse pela solidão de ser o Rei no Exílio, Thórin sentia ganas de dividir seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos e algo mais, porém jamais encontra alguém capaz de ver além da figura do Senhor do _Khazâd_...

\- Sei que aqui entre minhas mãos há uma boca – sussurrou, esquecendo-se por um segundo de quem era e passando o polegar pelos os lábios femininos – e já que só me resta o sentido do tato...

Thorin aproximou seus lábios dos lábios femininos, sentindo a essência de água de colônia. O toque úmido inevitável fez a moça estremecer. As mãos dela buscaram pelos ombros tão reais quanto o beijo, suave a princípio e intenso após alguns instantes.

Quando ambos necessitavam de fôlego, os lábios se separaram, mas não muito.

\- Veio me dar um motivo para ficar? – sussurrou ele.

'Como se você fosse capaz de desistir de Erebor por mim!'

\- Sim, eu sei – Ele pareceu ouvir – Sou senhor de meu povo, não poderia desistir dessa jornada por nada nem por ninguém, todavia, Mahal, seria muito mais difícil partir se houvesse alguém – disse, baixando a cabeça – mas não há, nem nunca haverá. Tudo isso dever ser apenas um delírio louco.

A garota estremeceu ante a possibilidade de que ele simplesmente se fosse. Aproximou novamente seus lábios dos dele ofertando um beijo renovado, apaixonado, com sabor de desespero. Thórin a abraçou ainda mais firmemente, garantindo-lhe a permanência.

Ele já não se permitia abrir os olhos, pois o que a visão lhe negava, seus outros sentidos confirmavam. As mãos percorriam o rosto, os cabelos e a pele, enquanto os lábios quentes e úmidos lhe confirmavam que havia alguém em seus braços... como há muito tempo não havia...

' Se isso não é real, então já não sei o que é a realidade.' Refletiu ele.

'Mahal, não permita que esse momento termine!'. Rogou ela.

\- Thórin Oakenshield! Onde você está? Preciso de uma resposta!

Eles separaram os lábios ante o chamado do Peregrino Cinzento.

\- Não... – Thórin sussurrou – Mahal, não agora! – suplicou, encostando a testa na dela.

A jovem percebeu que o mágico momento se aproximava de seu final e depositou um beijo casto sobre os lábios ainda úmidos, liberando Thórin de seus braços.

O anão, relutantemente acompanhou o gesto.

\- Esteja aqui quando eu voltar – sussurrou – talvez no próximo Outono.

Thórin ergueu-se, indo ao encontro do mago, sem, contudo, deixar de olhar ocasionalmente para o lugar onde sabia que ela estava.

\- Estou aqui, Gandalf! – cumprimentou com um aceno.

\- E então, Thórin? Como ficamos?

\- Pode marcar o encontro na casa do Ladrão. Minha resposta é sim.

\- Excelente! Sabia que o sangue Dúrin não se negaria!

O anão assentiu.

\- E aquele, quem é? – questionou o mago, apontando para o cachorro.

\- Não estou certo. Apareceu não sei de onde. Gostaria de saber...

\- Gostaria? Por quê? – Gandalf parecia intrigado.

\- Por que se eu soubesse de onde ele veio, eu estaria lá – disse – 'Com ela.' Completou mentalmente.

A moça sentiu algo morno em seu peito ante as palavras do herdeiro de Dúrin.

Gandalf coçou a barba, pressentindo algo.

\- Vou comunicar aos outros a minha decisão e convocar as famílias dos anões – finalizou o anão, tomando seu caminho. O cheiro da água de colônia ainda o entorpecendo. Olhou para trás.

\- O que foi Thórin? Ainda há alguma dúvida sobre sua partida?

O anão fitou Gandalf e o invisível alternamente.

\- Thórin?

Oakenshield baixou os olhos.

\- Se houver algo aqui que o esteja deixando em dúvida eu preciso saber. Nossa jornada não admitirá que se olhe para trás.

\- Eu não estou olhando para trás, mago – retorquiu ele.

\- Não? E para onde está olhando, posso saber?

Thórin sorriu.

\- Para frente. Para o próximo Outono – finalizou, antes de se retirar.

A jovem não pode evitar que seus olhos marejassem. Não haveria um próximo Outono...

O mago cinzento aproximou-se da árvore onde Thórin havia estado. Mirou o animalzinho e a echarpe em seu pescoço.

A moça observava petrificada. Não se moveria ainda que quisesse.

\- Um adereço incomum para uma criaturinha como você, amiguinho – disse, aproximando-se do bichinho e retirando o tecido que cobria o pescoço do pequeno.

Uma árvore de Mallorn adornava o objeto inusitado.

\- Galadriel... – sussurrou o mago, voltando a olhar para o bichinho – o que pretende?


	10. O Bichinho do Ciúme (Regie)

Queridos leitores, eu deveria ter feito isso antes, mas esqueci. Peço perdão. A Personagem Deirde não é minha. Ela pertence à querida Regie_Jolie autora de Elfos e Humanos e Um Conto Sobre Esperança.

* * *

Legolas cavalgava a um ritmo alucinante. A urgência que o pai lhe impusera não poderia ser negligenciada. Deirdre seguia a seu lado. As patas dos corcéis quase sem tocar o chão.

A borboleta não os acompanhara. Após ouvir de Legolas o que havia ocorrido com o Rei de Ery Lasgalen, a pequenina se retirara não sem antes prometer ao elfo que retornaria logo que possível.

* * *

 _\- Foge de suas responsabilidades, pequenina senhora?_

 _\- De forma alguma, Las! Aqui está sua Deirdre – respondeu ela – você está bem acompanhado. Outra missão que me foi incumbida._

 _\- Hum... anda tendo encontros que desconheço, Borboleta minha?_

 _O animalzinho alçou voo e Legolas ficou sem sua resposta._

* * *

Ao avistarem os limiares da Floresta Dourada, deram trégua ao ritmo que vinham impondo aos animais, transformando a cavalgada em um galopar cadenciado, permitindo um diálogo.

\- O que pretende fazer, amado meu?

\- Cumprir a vontade de meu pai, _Regina Meis._

\- Tem me chamado assim com frequência. Parece haver esquecido meu nome – comentou a princesa – permita-me recorda-lo: Deirdre.

\- O que houve? Algo a perturba? – indagou o elfo.

A ádan silenciou por alguns instantes. Ele aguardou, conhecedor que era de seu gênio de fogo.

\- Diz mais o nome _dela_ do que o meu, ultimamente – disparou. Não era de seu feitio protelar o que deveria ser dito.

Legolas sorriu sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Ciúmes? – indagou, inclinando-se em direção a ela.

A mulher permaneceu com os olhos fixos a frente.

\- Está com ciúmes da Autora-Rainha?

\- Pare de chamá-la assim! – voltou-se ela, falando entre os dentes.

Ele pressentiu que pisava sobre terreno perigoso. O rosto sorridente foi tomado por uma fisionomia mais austera. Parou o cavalo e desmontou, tomando as rédeas da montaria da amada em suas mãos, impedindo que continuasse.

A manobra do eldar pegou a jovem de surpresa.

Legolas tomou-a pela cintura, fazendo com que desmontasse. Deirde se viu sem reação. A face do marido não dava margem a questionamentos. Chegara a entrever os traços do Rei de Eryn Lasgalen. 'Talvez sejam mais parecidos do que eu pensava.'

Quando estavam um diante do outro, Legolas declarou.

\- Quero que me ouça bem, Deirdre, pois só irei dizer isso uma única vez – a princesa engoliu seco – só há uma mulher para mim em todo o universo, seja ele Tolkieniano ou não: você! E se em sua cabecinha mortal há alguma dúvida a respeito do que sinto, então talvez deva refletir sobre o que sente por mim também. O que sinto pela Autora-Rainha não deverá nunca mais se interpor entre nós dois, afinal foi ela quem me deu você e se a trato com devoção, tal fato se deve à gratidão e admiração que sinto por ela ter conseguido criar para mim a companheira ideal. E se às vezes pareço sentir por ela algo parecido com o que sinto por você talvez seja porque você tenha mais dela do que você mesma desconfie. Será que me fiz entender?

O peito de Deirdre arfava enquanto digeria tudo o que lhe fora dito. Todavia seu espírito de fogo não poderia se calar diante da postura de Legolas.

\- É mais parecido com seu pai do que eu suspeitei, meu marido.

Poucas foram as palavras da princesa, porém o efeito que tiveram sobre Legolas foi grande.

\- E você com sua criadora, minha esposa.

Um silêncio se ergueu entre eles, enquanto o elfo auxiliava a ádan a montar novamente. Ambos sabiam que nenhuma palavra mais iria adiantar. Legolas montou em seu cavalo e os dois prosseguiram a viagem. Lórien estava próxima.

Haldir os aguardava no limiar da floresta. A visão do galadhrim armado de seu arco e acompanhado de seus comandados pegou Legolas de surpresa.

\- Não esperava uma comitiva de boas vindas, meu caro Haldir – disse, pondo a mão no ombro do amigo.

\- Ordens da Senhora Galadriel. Pelo que me parece, ela já os aguardava.

\- Nenhum mensageiro foi enviado para que isso fosse possível – observou o príncipe.

\- Creio que a Dama de Lórien não necessita de tais recursos, meu caro.

Legolas sorriu.

\- É verdade, não necessita.

\- Peço, então que me sigam. Meus guardiões permanecerão na fronteira, cumprindo seu ofício.

Haldir conduziu os recém chegados pelas trilhas de Lórien. O galadhrim, mais a frente. O casal logo atrás. Ocasionalmente Legolas se aproximava a fim de trocar uma ou outra palavra com Haldir.

Após uma caminhada de quase meio-dia, onde Deirdre jamais admitiria que estava exausta, puderam vislumbrar a capital da Floresta Dourada, Caras Galadhon, Magnífica!

Os olhos de Haldir brilharam ao avistar uma das grandes maravilhas de seu povo. Legolas admirava a beleza da cidade das árvores não menos do que observava o rosto do guardião ao contemplar Caras Galadhon.

\- Creio que a Dama de Lórien já nos espera – comentou o Filho de Thranduil.

\- Sim – respondeu o galadhrim – sigam-me.

A medida que se aproximavam, os visitantes e o guardião podiam sentir a presença poderosa da Senhora da Luz. E sua face brilhava esplendidamente, quando o casal a contemplou.

\- Salve, Galadriel, Rainha da Floresta Dourada – saldou o filho de Thranduil.

\- Seja bem-vindo, Legolas, Príncipe de Eryn Lasgalen. E meus cumprimentos se estendem a Princesa Deirdre, sua esposa.

A ádan retribuiu a saudação da Rainha com uma discreta reverência.

\- Posso perguntar o que os tirou de sua amada Floresta Verde, meu caro Legolas?

\- Creio que a grande Dama de Lórien já sabe a resposta a essa indagação – comentou o príncipe.

Galadriel sorriu.

\- De fato – confirmou ela, olhando discretamente para Haldir, que se encontrava de pé ao lado direito do trono – já tenho presente em meu coração a solicitação que seu Pai lhe pediu para me fazer.

\- E qual resposta eu devo levar a ele, minha Senhora?

Galadriel sorriu, olhando o príncipe com o canto dos olhos.

\- Diga-lhe que espere e sua paciência talvez seja recompensada com a recuperação de sua coroa.

\- Grande Dama de Lórien – retrucou Legolas – seriam essas as palavras mais indicadas? Estou certo de que conhece o caráter de meu pai e tal resposta poderia, como direi, afrontar sua compleição de gelo.

A rainha sorriu novamente.

\- Eu atravessei o gelo torturante antes de chegar a Arda, meu caro príncipe. Crê que temeria o Iceberg élfico que seu pai julga ser?

\- Minha senhora... – principiou o filho de Thranduil

\- Já basta – decretou Galadriel com a mão elevada – deverão descansar e recuperar suas forças. E se desejarem, partirão amanhã.

Legolas, acatando a decisão da rainha, fez uma reverência no que foi relutantemente acompanhado por Deirdre e se retirou. Quando ambos já se encontravam a uma distância considerável da sala do trono, ela sussurrou no ouvido do marido:

\- Nunca irei me acostumar com isso. As palavras delas têm a força dos Valar.

Legolas olhou para trás como se ainda sentisse os olhos de Galadriel sobre sua pessoa.

\- Mesmo os poderosos Istari, como Mithirandir, são cautelosos diante da sabedoria e do poder da Senhora da Luz. Não é pru-den-te contestá-la, minha amada – alertou o príncipe, segurando delicadamente o braço da amada.

\- Então porque você me trouxe? – indagou ela – ficar calada não está entre minhas melhores qualidades.

\- Mas você, minha querida, possui o dom de me acalmar o coração. Ficar entre Galadriel e Thranduil não é uma missão que se possa assumir sozinho.

\- De fato – Deirdre sorriu, prosseguindo – Todavia durante a viagem pude constatar de o filho dele é tão capaz quanto o pai de insuflar temor.

\- Não acredito! A poderosa senhora dos cabelos ruivos tremeu...

\- Alto lá, Legolas – interrompeu ela – eu não disse que senti medo. Disse apenas que você era capaz disso... mas com outros e não comigo!

Legolas sorriu. A personalidade apaixonada de sua esposa trazia um calor especial à sua existência élfica.

\- Então venha, amada minha – disse ele, tomando-a pela mão – que minha princesa possa agora vir em meu socorro e me fortalecer. Nosso retorno a Eryn Lasgalen não terá um final tranquilo.


	11. Um Presente Para Haldir (Myriara)

Haldir permanecera na presença da Senhora da Luz, pois a rainha ainda não o havia dispensado. Todavia foi outro o motivo que mantivera ali.

Galadriel desceu o último degrau que a separava de onde estava o elfo

\- E quanto a você, Haldir? Não vai me perguntar sobre a solicitação que me fez há tempos atrás?

\- A solicitação já foi feita, minha rainha – respondeu o galadhrim , fazendo uma reverência – e cabe a senhora decidir 'se' e 'quando' a mesma será atendida.

\- Sempre tão disciplinado, capitão , no entanto me pergunto o quanto a calma que exibe exteriormente diverge da tempestade em seu interior.

O elfo fechou os olhos antes de retorquir.

\- Não pode vê-la, minha senhora? Estou certo que nada em seu reino lhe é oculto, mesmo o estado de espírito de seus servos.

Galadriel sorriu. Haldir não se cansava de surpreendê-la com renovadas demonstrações de lealdade e confiança.

\- Erga os olhos, meu caro Galadhrim.

Haldir acatou o pedido da Senhora da Luz com renovada esperança.

\- Tenho algo a lhe dizer.

Os olhos dele se iluminaram.

\- Seu portal, meu caro Haldir, está sendo um dos mais difíceis de serem encontrados, embora eu esteja me empenhando muito em fazê-lo. Ainda não encontrei o caminho para o coração dela. Todos os portais que coloquei ao alcance de suas mãos falharam miseravelmente.

O galadhrim baixou os olhos, odiando-se por deixar transparecer sua miséria ante a Senhora da Luz.

\- E gostaria de lhe pedir – prosseguiu ela – que não perca a esperança, ainda.

O elfo assentiu.

\- No entanto, não posso encorajá-lo a alimentá-la – disse a rainha, consternada com suas próprias palavras - Lancei mão de uma última tentativa e ainda aguardo pelo desenrolar dos fatos.

O significado da fala da Dama de Lórien caiu como um raio no coração do elfo.

\- Sou eu quem peço que me perdoe, senhora – disse, armando-se com a fortaleza do impossível – por havê-la incomodado com algo tão pequeno. Que sua majestade possa agora utilizar seu tempo em empreitadas mais dignas de sua pessoa. Com sua licença.

Nunca em sua vida o galadhrim havia saído da presença da Senhora da Luz sem que esta lhe houvesse dado a devida permissão. Contudo, o elfo achou melhor sujeitar-se a uma indelicadeza a sucumbir de vez aos pés de Galadriel, já que as forças em suas pernas já lhe faltavam.

A dama observou a retirada de seu guardião até que este já não estivesse em seu campo de visão e subiu lentamente os degraus, encontrando a sua frente Celeborn que lhe vinha ao encontro.

\- Algo estranho está acontecendo em nosso reino, minha amada – disse ele.

\- A que se refere, esposo?

\- A uma aparição inusitada em nossas fronteiras. Ainda não sentiu? – indagou o rei, surpreso ao ver que Galadriel, talvez por estar imersa no assunto anterior, não havia percebido o ocorrido do qual ele fora informado pelos guardiões.

Galadriel olhou para trás, aguçando os sentidos da alma. Um leve sorriso surgiu na face clara.

\- Obrigada... Daror... – sussurrou ela – Obrigada.

* * *

Haldir não conseguiu ficar em Caras Galadhon, tomando rápido a estrada que conduzia a fronteira logo que o dia amanheceu. Na noite anterior soubera pelos seus comandados que sua presença se fazia realmente necessária nos limites da floresta.

O galadhrim encontrou Legolas e Deirdre quando saía de seu talã.

As mãos dadas e o sorriso tranquilo do casal provocou um gosto amargo na boca do capitão de Lórien.

\- Salve, caro Haldir! – Saudou Legolas – que bom que o encontramos. Estamos de partida e gostaríamos de agradecer por sua acolhida e sua atenção.

\- Sempre poderão contar com ambas, caro príncipe – disse polidamente.

Legolas sentiu algo escuro envolvendo o coração do guardião. A postura exterior em nada concordando com o que o elfo-verde pressentia.

\- Espero que não estejamos atrapalhando, Haldir – disse ele.

\- Em absoluto, Legolas. Eu já me encontrava de saída. Infelizmente meu destino é o oposto ao que vocês deverão tomar. Minha presença na fronteira foi solicitada.

\- Entendo... neste caso – disse, voltando-se para esposa – você se importaria, minha querida, de usufruir um pouco mais da companhia das damas de Lórien, enquanto acompanho Haldir nessa missão? – indagou, fazendo uma leve pressão na mão feminina.

\- De forma alguma, meu marido – respondeu consternada, sob a máscara exterior.

\- Tal sacrifício não se faz necessário, Legolas – retorquiu o galadhrim.

\- Não será nenhum sacrifício, Haldir – disse, pondo a mão sobre o ombro do guardião.

O olhar e o toque de Legolas garantindo ao servo de Galadriel que o príncipe já sabia muito mais do que ele esperava.

\- Que seja então – disse Haldir – sou grato por sua compreensão, senhora – completou, dirigindo-se a Deirdre.

-Não por isso, bravo Haldir, não por isso.

O casal se despediu e Legolas tomou seu lugar ao lado do capitão de Lórien. No caminho para a fronteira, poucas foram as palavras que Haldir precisou utilizar para explicar ao amigo como Galadriel o fizera acordar de seu sonho.

\- Estou certo de que ela não poupou esforços, meu amigo.

\- Eu também – retorquiu o galadhrim – não fosse isso, eu já estaria em busca de alguma alternativa. Todavia, se não foi possível à Senhora da Luz, só me restaria pedir a intervenção de algum dos Valar e... veja só, que desatino estou a dizer!

Legolar sorriu tristemente.

\- O amor nos leva a cometer desatinos, Haldir. Isso não é exclusividade sua.

\- De fato.

Os dois seguiram pelo resto do caminho mais silenciosos do que realmente se fazia necessário. Ao se aproximarem da fronteira, Haldir pode pressentir algo distinto no ar. Parou, chamando a atenção de Legolas. O príncipe franziu o cenho.

\- Não percebe? – sussurrou o guardião.

\- O que?

\- Algo diferente no ar.

Legolas aguçou os sentidos.

\- Sim... mas, não reconheço o que seja.

\- Nem eu.

Os dois caminharam, redobrando os cuidados tomados até então. Nada nem ninguém seria capaz de vê-los se eles assim não o desejassem.

\- Lá na frente – disse Haldir – na clareira!

\- Não posso crer no que vejo – sussurrou Legolas, pondo a mão no ombro de Haldir.

O galadhrim sentiu o corpo ser tomado por um misto de espanto e ansiedade.

\- Será? – indagou, estreitando os olhos.

\- Foi isso o que aconteceu com você naquele dia, meu amigo, quando recebeu a mensagem?

\- Sim...

Haldir mandou às favas a cautela que os guiara até então e correu ao encontro da visão que não podia se real! Todavia ao se aproximar do animal, sem levar em conta o perigo a que se expunha, pode constatar que dessa vez ele não viera sozinho. A figura improvável se ergueu, quedando-se de pé no dorso, enquanto a gigantesca criatura com sua tromba, mais gentilmente do que qualquer elfo poderia esperar, segurou seu condutor e o pôs no chão a apenas alguns passos do guardião.

Enquanto esses movimentos eram orquestrados, Legolas se aproximou, pondo-se ao lado do galadhrim.

Os dois pares de olhos élficos procuravam se convencer da veracidade da aparição. Camisa e calças pretas, colete e cinto vermelhos. Pesadas botas nos pés. Cordão de ouro com uma única e magnífica pedra de rubi pendente. A visão da majestade Haradhrim.

\- Ha...hal...dir... – sussurrou Legolas – é...é...é...

\- Da-rai – completou ele.

A aparição finalmente ganhou movimento, aproximando-se a passos calmos da dupla estarrecida e parando a um passo da mesma. O Capitão de Lórien hesitou por um segundo. Aqueles não pareciam ser os passos de Darai. O que poderia ter ocorrido a ela? No entanto, ante a figura conhecida, Haldir quedou-se um pouco menos perturbado.

\- O que faz aqui, minha senhora? – inquiriu como sempre fazia. Seu relacionamento com a dama Haradhrim não poderia se dar de outra forma. Um descuido e ela de pronto o sobrepujaria.

Contudo, em vez da costumeira malcriada resposta, a figura simplesmente olhou o galadhrim de cima a baixo, sem deixar transparecer qualquer movimento, por ínfimo que fosse, nos músculos da face feminina. Haldir estreitou os olhos. 'O que pretende?', pensou ele.

\- Haldir de Lórien – pronunciou ela com um inesperado tom de solenidade, como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

O guardião franziu o cenho. A rainha das intrigas se punha em ação novamente, tomando sobre si uma máscara que ele jamais vira. Quase não conseguia reconhecê-la.

A mulher voltou o olhar para o elfo ao lado dele.

\- Legolas, do Reino da Floresta – disse ela.

O príncipe também quedou-se sem saber como agir. A figura a sua frente em muito pouco lembrava a guerreira de Harad que andava com feitiço e tinha olhos de fera. Em uma atitude quase infantil, sussurrou ao guardião:

\- Tem certeza de que se trata de sua mulher, Haldir?

\- É o que parece...

A mulher não tirava os olhos do segundo elfo, até que este compreendeu a ordem por baixo da face de pedra.

\- Creio que agora devo retornar a Caras Galadhon, valoroso Haldir – disse, pondo a mão no ombro do galadhrim – e tomar o caminho de Eryn Lasgalen com minha Deirdre.

O capitão de Lórien assentiu discretamente e Legolas se foi.

A Haradhrim acompanhou com o olhar a retirada do companheiro de Haldir, enquanto este, com os olhos fixos sobre ela, buscava pelo esclarecimento de tudo aquilo.

\- Então? – pronunciou calmamente – o que faz aqui?

A dama sorriu discretamente.

\- Vim em atenção a um pedido que me foi feito.

\- Por que, em nome dos Poderes, alguém precisaria pedir que a senhora viesse até mim? – indagou o galadhrim, cruzando os braços junto ao peito.

A mulher estendeu a mão, pousando-a sobre o braço do guardião. Haldir estremeceu. Sua Cabelos Negros jamais o havia tocado daquela forma.

\- 'Minha Senhora, minha senhora...' Ora, vamos, Galadhrim. Não vai me chamar de Darai? – perguntou ela – Ou de... Cabelos Negros?

Haldir engoliu seco, fitando-a por alguns instantes. Fato era que evitara seu nome... sem saber exatamente por que. Tudo nela era igual ao que costumava ver, contudo havia algo... diferente. Uma barreira entre o corpo e o nome que lhe seria usualmente atribuído. Algo em seu olhar feminino, inquietante e perturbador.

\- Não... – respondeu com voz rouca.

\- Por quê? – inquiriu, encurtando a distância entre eles ao dar um pequeno passo.

\- Porque... – ele tentou responder, mas a inesperada aproximação da mulher o confundiu. A incerteza da resposta solicitada se concretizando. Não sabia quem ela era, mas sabia quem não era.

\- Porque... – sugeriu a mulher, permitindo que elfo sentisse o hálito morno em sua face.

\- Porque você não é Darai...

A mulher sorriu, deliciada... Haldir era sem dúvida uma visão soberba!

\- Está me dizendo, capitão da Aliança, que estas mãos – sugeriu, enquanto tomava a face de Haldir entre elas – não são as mãos de Darai?

O coração do elfo quase saiu pelo peito. A aparição passou as mãos pelo rosto, baixando até chegar aos ombros. 'Céus', pensou ela 'Ele é magnífico!'. Tomou as mãos dele nas suas, levando-as à sua cintura, após o que repousou as suas no pescoço dele.

\- Que esse corpo não é o corpo de Darai?

Haldir mal conseguia respirar. Definitivamente aquela não poderia ser...

\- E que essa boca – prosseguiu ela, aproximando os lábios – não é a boca de Darai?

O elfo piscou, tentando se livrar do feitiço que o envolvia teimosamente. Suas mãos abandonaram a cintura feminina e agarraram as dela, que repousavam em seu pescoço, trazendo-as junto ao peito.

\- Não – retorquiu ele – o que estou dizendo é que esses olhos, não são os olhos de Darai.

A mulher fitou o elfo, parecendo surpresa pela primeira vez naquele encontro inesperado. No entanto, não permitiria que sua vantagem se perdesse assim tão fácil.

\- E a quem eles pertencem, então? – indagou, fitando o elfo com intensidade.

Haldir estava perdido. Temia a resposta que lhe rondava a mente.

\- Não é possível... – sussurrou ele – você não pode ser...

\- Quem, Haldir de Lórien – inquiriu ela – quem eu não posso ser?

\- Não pode ser... ela.

A mulher sorriu. Os olhos brilhando, ante a descoberta do elfo e dando a ele a confirmação esperada.

\- A seu pedido, intercedi à Senhora Galadriel por um reencontro entre uma amiga sua e Boromir. Todavia, quando pedi o mesmo para mim, uma muralha se ergueu. Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou baixinho, ainda segurando as mãos dela nas suas, junto ao peito.

\- Enviei aquela mensagem até você apenas para atender a um pedido da Borboleta, pois eu jamais concordaria em vir pessoalmente até você e jamais permitiria que você viesse a mim.

\- Por quê?

\- Não lhe parece óbvio? Você...você não merece ninguém menos do que... Darai.

Compreensão amanheceu nele. A ansiedade que até aquele momento o fizera perder a serenidade o abandonou por completo. Sentia-se ele mesmo, outra vez. Senhor de si. Ela era uma mulher de carne e osso afinal. Apenas uma mulher. E ao mesmo tempo, muito mais do que isso.

Haldir sorriu abertamente, enquanto ela o fitava com seu olhar intenso.

Ela se arrependeu por um minuto de ter aberto a guarda. Todavia, o sorriso dele mitigou seu arrependimento.

\- E o que a fez mudar de ideia? – perguntou ele – Por que veio?

Ela sorriu discretamente, saboreando cada palavra, pois sabia qual seria o efeito que sua resposta teria sobre o elfo.

\- Daror me convenceu.

O sorriso sumiu da face de Haldir. A fúria se insinuando. A visão do Ogro de Harad turvando-lhe os pensamentos. Estreitou os olhos.

\- E como ele conseguiu convencê-la, se é que posso saber?

\- Eu não conseguiria negar nada a Daror – respondeu, deliciando-se com a reação dele – aquele gigante com sorriso de menino consegue o que quer de mim.

O peito de Haldir arfou diante a provocação gratuita.

\- Você é igual a ela – disse entre os dentes, enquanto soltava as mãos femininas e dava as costas à aparição – veio aqui apenas para tripudiar de mim? Se é assim, volte para aquele mumak e me deixe em paz!

A mulher quase se arrependeu das palavras que dissera. Contudo, conhecia Haldir como poucas e sabia que elevar a temperatura daquele sangue élfico sempre fora e continuaria sendo a melhor forma de lhe arrebatar o coração. Por isso, permaneceu em silêncio, permitindo a ele que se acalmasse. Ao perceber que sua respiração já não era tão forçada, lançou mão da manobra infalível.

\- Você não muda mesmo, não é, Haldir de Lórien – indagou com as mãos na cintura.

O elfo sentiu algo distinto naquele jeito de falar. Não, não era Darai. Agora que já não tinha a imagem dela diante de seus olhos, as diferenças se realçavam.

\- Em que, exatamente, eu não mudo, senhora? Em minha intolerância com brincadeiras sem propósito?

Ela se aproximou, pondo a mão no ombro do elfo.

\- Você é um eldar com um coração ádan e carrega a paixão dos edain nas veias.

\- Sim, você está certa – confirmou, ainda sem se voltar – carrego o que há de pior na raça dos Enfermiços.

\- E também o que há de melhor.

Ela deixou que a mão escorregasse lentamente pelas costas dele até lhe chegar à cintura. 'Valar! Que meu coração não pare agora!', pensou ela, antes de abraçar as costas do elfo, envolvendo-o em seus braços. Pelo menos no que lhe fora possível, pois não era nada fácil envolver o corpo do guardião.

Haldir quedou-se paralisado, observando as mãos femininas junto ao seu peito.

'Para Mordor com meu orgulho! Estou perdido!', pensou, pousando suas mãos sobre as dela, a fim de que não se afastasse.

A mulher sentia o calor do corpo do elfo e o perfume de dele emanava, enquanto repousava a cabeça dela em suas costas.

\- Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre – sussurrou ela.

\- Eu também... – afirmou por sobre o ombro.

\- Você pode – retorquiu ela – eu não.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- Você tem Darai.

\- Ela agora me parece tão...distante.

\- Distante? Ela está bem aqui, junto ao seu corpo.

\- Não é pelo corpo dela que eu procuro – retorquiu ele – Perdão pelo que eu disse antes. Você é muito diferente de Darai.

\- Gostaria de ser mais parecida com ela.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque assim você me desejaria.

Haldir apertou ainda mais as mãos delas nas dele.

\- Não é Darai quem me fala agora. Não são as palavras de Darai que estão aquecendo o meu coração. Não são os olhos de Darai que permeiam minha mente nesse momento. Não foram os passos de Darai que a trouxeram até mim.

O galadhrim fechou os olhos, voltando-se em direção a ela, negando a si mesmo a imagem haradhrim.

\- E não é a boca de Darai que será beijada agora! – afirmou, antes de segurar-lhe o rosto e trazer os lábios dela junto aos dele, em um beijo profundo, com sabor de descoberta de algo que poderia ter sido vivido há muito tempo e não foi.

A mulher envolveu o elfo em seus braços, deixando-se, ao mesmo tempo ser envolvida pelos braços dele. Haldir viajou através das estrelas e além do Grande Mar, conduzindo a ambos em uma plenitude inédita. Até que, aos poucos, voltou a sentir os pés no chão. O intenso se tornou cálido e os lábios se separaram. Haldir, no entanto, ao contrário dela, não abrira os olhos.

\- E esse não é o gosto da boca de Darai... – sussurrou ele, antes de abraçá-la fortemente junto ao peito.

Ele abriu os olhos, contemplando o horizonte. O mumak estendeu a tromba.

\- Parece que a hora chegou – disse ele baixinho, ao ouvido de sua senhora.

Ele fechou novamente os olhos e a liberou de seus braços. A mulher pode observá-lo, com um lamento no rosto.

\- Nunca mais me permitirá ver seus lindos olhos azuis? – indagou.

Haldir sorriu, mas não fez nada.

A mulher estendeu a mão, tocando-lhe o rosto.

\- Não permitirei que Darai fique entre nós novamente – disse ela.

Ele não resistiu, abrindo os olhos antes que os mesmos se enchessem de espanto.

\- Você?

Um sorriso surgiu na renovada face feminina.

Era Darai e não era.

Haldir tentou falar.

Ela tocou os lábios dele.

\- Shiiiii! Eu devo ir agora – concluiu, enquanto o mumak a envolvia e a levava embora.

Haldir se conteve o quanto pode, mas quando a gigantesca criatura sumira da sua visão, permitiu que o corpo desabasse, ajoelhando-se a princípio, antes que a consciência lhe fosse roubada e o corpo do elfo fosse jogado ao chão coberto de folhas.


	12. Numa Toca no Chão Havia UMA Hobbit(Giby)

Pelo que podia perceber havia adormecido sobre os livros. A garota despertou, sentindo as folhas grudadas em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos ao sentir o cheiro. Fato era que aquela fragrância mais se assemelhava a um perfume, amante que era de longas noites regadas à fantasia. Passou a mão pelos olhos, a fim de mandar embora o sono. Uma pálida luz entrava pela janela, iluminando a mesa.

'A Janela!', pensou, observando a arquitetura inusitada que lhe era apresentada. Em vez dos quatro lados de um quadrado simetricamente dispostos, um círculo! Olhou para a mesa, coberta de livros, todavia, no lugar das edições modernamente encadernadas havia pergaminhos e exemplares com capas costuradas a mão!

Levantou-se da cadeira, mirando o chão, sem crer no havia ocorrido com seus pés. Mexeu cuidadosamente os dedos, certificando-se de que eram os seus. Observou as mãos, antes de passá-las pelos cabelos irretocavelmente cacheados. Percebeu em seu corpo as roupas de outra época , ou de outro mundo, já começava a suspeitar. A saia rodada marrom, pouco abaixo dos joelhos fazia par com uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e um colete vermelho escuro. Olhou ao redor, verificando o que mais havia naquele sonho maluco. Tentou dar alguns passos em direção à porta e ao tropeçar em uma tábua solta percebeu pela dor que aquilo não se tratava de um sonho.

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seu espanto, contudo não conseguia tomar a ação de ir ver do que se tratava. Uma nova batida foi seguida de uma pergunta.

\- Senhorita Giby? Está em casa?

Ela levou as mãos ao peito, ao sentir o ar lhe faltar nos pulmões.

\- Vamos! Não se faça de difícil, Giby. Trouxe as batatas assadas que prometi!

A jovem hobbit abriu a boca, se concentrando em um passo por vez a fim de que o chão não lhe faltasse sob os pés.

Ao chegar à porta, estendeu a mão, tocando a inacreditável maçaneta redonda antes de abrir vagarosamente a porta e permitir que seu visitante saísse do anonimato.

\- Ah! Finalmente, Giby! – disse o hobbit, adentrando o recinto como se já estivesse suficientemente familiarizado com o ambiente. – Essas batatas estão divinas! Confesso que já experimentei algumas, mas posso garantir que ainda há o bastante para nosso segundo desjejum.

O espanto da hobbit não diminuía. A jovem quedou-se parada junto à porta, sem conseguir tomar ação alguma. O visitante estranhou a ausência da vivacidade com a qual costumava ser recebido.

\- Está sentindo alguma coisa, minha cara? – indagou, colocando a mão na testa da moça – Não está doente, está?

'É real! Ele está tocando em mim e eu estou sentindo, é real!', pensou.

As palavras ainda não conseguiam chegar à garganta dela e o hobbit começou a perder a paciência.

\- Vamos, Giby! Se isso for alguma brincadeira, saiba que Bilbo Bolseiro não está vendo a menor graça nela!

\- Bi-bi-bi...

\- Bilbo Bolseiro! Ou vai me dizer que se esqueceu do meu nome?

\- Não, quer dizer... – ela principiou, buscando uma cadeira na qual seu corpo pudesse desabar – é que acabei de acordar e estou um pouco... confusa.

\- Acabou de acordar?

\- Sim. Acho que adormeci sobre os livros.

\- Outra vez, Giby? Vai acabar com uma baita dor nas costas se não perder esse costume!

\- Eu não pude evitar...

\- Bom, de qualquer forma, se acordou agora é sinal que nem sequer tomou seu primeiro desjejum e para um hobbit isso é simplesmente inadmissível! Fique aí bem sentada enquanto eu preparo nossa refeição.

A jovem observou Bilbo passear com desenvoltura pelos cômodos da casa. E pela quantidade de comida que ele estava colocando na mesa da cozinha, sua dispensa parecia estar muito bem abastecida. Quando o desjejum já estava posto, ele a chamou para tomar lugar a seu lado. O estômago da jovem pareceu se animar diante do lauto banquete.

\- Tudo isso só para nós dois?

O hobbit olhou para a mesa e para o rosto de sua anfitriã.

\- Definitivamente você está muito estranha hoje. Vamos, sente-se e encha essa barriguinha. Talvez assim volte a ser a hobbit que conheço. – disse, puxando a cadeira para que a moça se sentasse.

Ela seguiu a solicitação de seu visitante, mais pelo desconcerto do que propriamente pela fome.

\- A quanto tempo mesmo nos conhecemos? – Ela arriscou.

Bilbo já colocava o guardanapo no pescoço quando foi surpreendido pela pergunta inesperada.

\- Como assim, Giby? Eu praticamente vi você nascer! Bom, está certo que nossa diferença de idade é de apenas quinze anos e que nunca troquei suas fraldas, mas... respondendo à sua pergunta, já que estou com 55 anos...

\- Está bem, está bem, está bem! – interrompeu ela. – Não precisa denunciar a minha idade! Eu ainda sei fazer contas!

\- Que seja, então, me desculpe – disse ele, colocando em seu prato batatas, queijo, presunto e bolo.

\- Então... – ela prosseguiu – eu sempre morei aqui.

\- Sim – disse ele, acompanhando o aparente delírio de sua anfitriã – nasceu nesta casa e vive aqui desde que seus pais decidiram se mudar para a quarta-oeste. Até hoje não entendi porque você não quis se mudar...

\- Por sua causa – disse ela sem pensar, corando em seguida.

Bilbo se engasgou com o pedaço de bolo que havia acabado de colocar na boca e foi preciso que Giby lhe batesse bem forte nas costas para que ele voltasse a respirar.

\- Por... por... por... – minha causa? – indagou ele, sem acreditar.

\- Bom, quer dizer, sabe que prezo sua amizade – disse ela, voltando a se sentar e tentando disfarçar o que não poderia ser disfarçado e tomando um gole do chá que havia em sua xícara.

Bilbo se sentou lentamente, sem tirar os olhos dela, engolindo seco. Desde que voltara de Erebor e de toda aquela confusão com o dragão, sua vida nunca mais havia sido a mesma, contudo, descobrir que a amiga de tantos anos nutria uma afeição especial por ele era algo realmente inesperado. Até porque sua fama de solteirão já havia sido consolidada há muito tempo.

A jovem lançava olhares rápidos em direção ao seu convidado, tentando descobrir como por fim ao silêncio constrangedor que se havia instalado entre eles, contudo, foi Bilbo quem o rompeu.

\- Eu confesso, Giby, que minha paixão...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

\- Quer dizer – ele prosseguiu – nossa paixão pelos livros me une a você mais do que a qualquer outro habitante do Condado e... que fico feliz que tenha decidido não ir para mais longe...

Algo aqueceu o peito da hobbit ao ouvir as palavras de Bilbo. E vencendo todo o improvável daquela situação, ela segurou a mão dele, apertando-a com carinho.

\- Eu também, Bilbo, eu também.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes, enquanto os sorrisos apareciam nas faces pequenas, até que uma batida na porta os interrompeu.

\- Pode deixar que eu atendo – disse ele, se levantando – pois do jeito que você está estranha hoje só chegaria na porta na hora do lanche!

A hobbit sorriu. Ele era exatamente como ela sempre imaginara.

\- Gandalf! – ela ouviu a voz de Bilbo – Gandalf o Cinzento!

\- Bilbo Bolseiro! – disse a voz do mago – Eu o procurei por toda parte!

\- Bom! O importante é que me encontrou! – disse ele, indicando ao mago o caminho até a cozinha – Você já comeu?

\- Hobbits! Será que não pensam em mais nada além de comida?

\- Ora, Gandalf! Por que esse mau humor? Por acaso precisa novamente de minha ajuda para derrotar algum dragão? – indagou ele, segurando os suspensórios com os polegares e lançando um ligeiro olhar em direção à sua companhia feminina.

\- Oh! Mas vejam só! Temos uma nova moradora no Condado?

Giby e Bilbo trocaram olhares.

\- O que está dizendo, Gandalf? – estranhou ele – Vai me dizer que não se lembra da Giby? Ai que todo mundo resolveu amanhecer hoje com problema de memória! – concluiu, antes de se sentar e estender ao mago uma xícara de chá.

\- Tome, vamos! Pelo menos para molhar a garganta!

Gandalf segurou a xícara, mirando a hobbit com cuidado. O mago percebeu nos olhos dela que não era ele quem estava com problemas de memória.

\- Meu caro Bilbo – disse o Istari – você poderia me fazer um favor?

\- Cla-cla-ro! – respondeu o hobbit ainda de boca cheia.

\- Lembra-se daquele fumo? Daquele especial da Quarta-Oeste?

\- Sim, certamente! Eu lhe garanti um bom fornecimento dele da última vez que esteve aqui.

\- É verdade, meu caro Bilbo, mas creio que fumei mais do que deveria e preciso refazer meu estoque. Você poderia ir pegá-lo para mim?

\- Mas agora?

\- Sim, por favor! Há dias que eu não... você entende, não é? Faria isso por seu velho amigo?

\- Oh! Sim, Gandalf. Por favor, me de licença, Giby. Eu volto logo.

Bilbo saiu apressadamente. Não tanto para atender ao pedido do mago, quanto para retornar o mais rápido que lhe fosse possível ao seu desjejum.

\- E agora mocinha – disse Gandalf, dirigindo-se à jovem – pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Ela engoliu seco, antes de responder.

\- Era isso que eu gostaria que o senhor fizesse.

O mago franziu o cenho. E a jovem começou a descrever aquilo de que se lembrava.

* * *

Gandalf andava de um lado para o outro da pequena toca, tanto quanto sua alta estatura o permitia.

\- É tudo de que se lembra? Tem Certeza?

\- Sim. Segurei o mapa pela sua moldura dourada e quando acordei estava aqui com o Bilbo me tratando como se já nos conhecêssemos há anos!

\- Quem poderia ter lhe enviado um mapa assim?

\- Eu não sei. Chegou pelo correio em uma caixa tão dourada quanto a moldura.

\- Entendo. E onde esse mapa está?

\- Ali, na mesa.

O mago se aproximou do objeto inusitado, temendo, a princípio que ao tocá-lo algo pudesse acontecer. Observou longamente o objeto, passando a mão próxima à ele.

\- É uma magia direcionada – comentou – a você! – concluiu, fitando a moça.

Giby arregalou os olhos.

\- E quem faria isso? – ela indagou em um sussurro.

Gandalf nada comentou. Tinha suas suspeitas, mas não seria sábio envolver aquela jovem em suas especulações.

\- Responda-me uma coisa – disse ele – era você quem estava com Thórin e com o cachorrinho de echarpe.

\- Eu o quê? – indagou ela, sem ver sentido algum na pergunta do mago – que cachorro? Que echarpe?

\- Não é nada. Esqueça.

\- O que quis dizer com essa pergunta, Gandalf?

\- Que você não é a primeira a cruzar o espaço-tempo-fantasia – respondeu o mago.

\- O 'o quê'? Do que você está falando?

\- Disso – falou ele, mostrando o mapa para a jovem – observe esse mapa da Terra-Média que você recebeu. Consegue ver as imagens que se formam por trás dele?

\- Sim! São como reflexos repetidos do mesmo mapa.

\- Isso. Somos seres de três dimensões, querida. Só conseguimos perceber ao mesmo tempo a altura, a largura e a profundidade das coisas.

\- Como em um cubo?

\- Sim, como em um cubo. No entanto, o que você está vendo nesse mapa é a quarta dimensão: o tempo.

\- O tempo?

\- Cada uma das imagens que você está vendo por trás do mapa não é um reflexo idêntico ao mapa principal. É a Terra-Média em um determinado instante de tempo. Se fôssemos seres de quatro dimensões, poderíamos transitar entre os diferentes momentos da mesma forma que nos movimentamos de cima para baixo, de um lado para o outro e de frente para trás. No seu mundo esse conhecimento é chamado conceito Espaço-Tempo, estudado pelos sábios da Física Quântica.

\- Bom... – disse ela – isso está um pouco fora do meu campo de conhecimento. E como isso explica o que aconteceu comigo?

\- Bem... o que seus sábios não conhecem, apenas suspeitam, é a Quinta dimensão.

\- Espera um instantinho, aí! Essa história de Quarta dimensão já me ferveu os miolos e você me vem com uma Quinta dimensão?

\- Paciência, minha cara. E abra sua mente.

\- Gandalf! Eu sou uma humana que se transformou em uma hobbit e que agora está conversando sobre Física Quântica com um mago em plena Terra-Média. Se eu abrir mais a minha mente, ela se parte em duas!

\- Eu sei... eu sei... – disse ele, pondo a mão no ombro da pequena – mas ouça. Você poderia apenas imaginar agora um mapa do seu mundo?

\- Sim. Isso eu posso fazer.

\- Então... se esse mapa que você está imaginando também tivesse esses reflexos por trás dele representando cada instante de seu mundo desde o início de sua existência e você pudesse andar pelo tempo em seu mundo, você seria um ser de quarta dimensão. Mas já que você é um ser de terceira dimensão, você vive um instante por vez sem poder ir e vir no tempo. Compreende?

\- Acho que sim. O tempo é a quarta dimensão. E qual é a quinta?

\- Bom. Imagine agora se pudéssemos pegar um dos reflexos, ou seja, dos instantes de seu mundo e unir a um dos reflexos da Terra-Média, como se colocássemos um quadro sobre o outro. Um ser de quinta dimensão seria capaz de transitar entre um quadro e outro.

\- Quer dizer que enquanto um ser de quatro dimensões anda através do tempo, um ser de quinta dimensão anda através do tempo e do espaço, saindo daqui até, sei lá, Rivendel em um segundo?

\- Isso. Através da Quinta dimensão atravessamos a Força Gravitacional que une as diversas partes dos universos...

\- Chega, chega, chega! – disse ela, levando as mãos à cabeça – chega de Física Quântica.

\- Resumindo – disse o mago – como você não é um ser de Quinta dimensão, alguém deve ter aberto um portal para você, ligando um instante qualquer de sua vida a um instante qualquer aqui no Condado. Essa é a quinta dimensão.

\- Alguém? E quem seria esse alguém?

\- Isso eu ainda preciso descobrir. O que eu sei é que esse portal foi feito para você e que só funcionará com você. Sei de pelo menos outro: uma certa echarpe. Não sei quantos outros mais há.

\- Isso quer dizer que se eu o tocar novamente...

\- Você irá atravessar o Espaço-Tempo-Fantasia e retornará ao seu mundo. Mas não há garantia alguma de que a dona ou dono do portal necessite desse toque. A mera existência do mesmo é o suficiente para que alguém caminhe entre os mundos.

\- E eu poderia retornar a Terra-Média?

\- Só e quando a dona ou dono do Portal permitisse.

\- Mas porque Bilbo me trata como se sempre o houvesse me conhecido?

\- Uma vez aqui... – especulou ele – está sob os poderes desse mundo e a dona ou dono do portal poderia cuidar disso facilmente, permitindo-se alterar apenas um instante ou toda uma vida, como foi o seu caso, embora você não se recorde.

A Pequena suspirou. Gostaria de ficar mais um pouco com Bilbo.

\- Eu preciso voltar agora?

\- Não sei... de qualquer forma o Senhor Bolseiro já se aproxima. Não comente nada com ele.

\- Pode deixar.

Bilbo abriu a porta com um belo maço de fumo embrulhado primorosamente.

\- Oh! Obrigada caro amigo!

\- Não por isso Gandalf – disse ele – retomando seu lugar na mesa.

\- Bom, vou fumar lá fora e deixar que vocês terminem seu desjejum.

\- Fique a vontade, Gandalf.

O mago se retirou, deixando que o encontro entre os dois prosseguisse.

\- E então,Giby? Sobre o que conversaram?

\- Nada demais: sobre o tempo, viagens e coisas assim...

Um breve silêncio se instalou entre eles, até que Bilbo retomou a palavra.

\- Sabe, Giby, eu estive pensando sobre o que conversamos antes de Gandalf chegar e confesso que me demorei a trazer o fumo de Gandaif de propósito.

\- Oh! Bilbo, eu sinto muito se...

\- Não, não , não! Não sinta! Eu... realmente apreciei descobrir sobre o seu apresso por mim, quer dizer, por nossa amizade e... se você estivesse livre mais tarde poderíamos dar um passeio.

\- Um passeio?

\- Sim... sim... um passeio... de amigos!

As faces da hobbit não poderiam estar mais vermelhas! Bilbo percebeu.

\- Ma... ma... mas se eu estiver sendo inconveniente... por favor... desconsidere.

\- Não... quer dizer... não está sendo nada inconveniente. O que pode haver de mau em um passeio?

\- Então, pego você às depois do chá da tarde! E prometo levá-la a uma grande aventura! – disse, segurando a mão dela.

Giby sorriu, prometendo a si mesma que não chegaria perto daquele mapa tão cedo.


	13. Olhar Para Trás (Dani)

O fim da Convenção se aproximava e David Wenham ainda não havia visto na plateia o rosto pelo qual esperara. Talvez não tivesse passado de um sonho bobo, afinal. Contudo, a imagem de Galadriel lhe garantindo que aquela viagem transformaria sua vida, não lhe saia da cabeça. E esbarrar acidentalmente em uma autora de fanfics que escrevia sobre o seu personagem não lhe havia parecido, de forma alguma, uma simples coincidência. Suspirou. Estava exausto. A maratona de entrevistas e eventos deixaram-no exaurido. Durante as considerações finais, o pensamento do ator vagava longe, fazendo com que fosse surpreendido pelo moderador.

\- Mr. Wenham? – ouviu a voz ao longe.

\- Yes?

\- Gostaria de fazer suas considerações finais?

\- Oh! Claro!

O ator principiou o discurso cuidadosamente elaborado, até que quando suas últimas palavras se aproximavam, ergueu os olhos e viu a jovem de pele clara e longos cabelos negros que o observava, enquanto trazia junto ao corpo um livro cujo título ele não teria muito trabalho para adivinhar. A voz do ator silenciou por um breve instante e, graças a ela, foi sorrindo que ele concluiu seu discurso. Aplausos, ligeiras entrevistas improvisadas, autógrafos e finalmente, cerca de uma hora depois, ele pode ir até ela. Não sem antes de esquivar dos fãs e dos repórteres.

\- Venha comigo – disse, conduzindo-a – mais alguns segundos e seremos apanhados.

Um carro já o aguardava na saída do evento e a professora o acompanhou até ele. A bagagem de David se encontrava no veículo que os levou prontamente ao mesmo aeroporto onde eles haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez. Incerto da resposta, ele pediu o telefone dela, para que pudessem manter um contato além do e-mail. A escritora hesitou, porém não conseguiu resistir ao pedido. A qualquer outro ela negaria, mas não a... ele.

David escolheu um Café discreto no Aeroporto, onde poderiam conversar sem serem incomodados. Naquele tipo de lugar, pessoas iam e vinham o tempo todo motivados por uma pressa tal que favorecia o anonimato.

Após pedirem uma bebida, ele fez com que o diálogo deixasse os assuntos de sempre como o tempo e o sabor do café. Passando a ponta dos dedos pela xícara e sem erguer os olhos, ele indagou:

\- Por que você só apareceu hoje?

Ela sentiu uma dose de mágoa no tom da voz dele.

\- Trabalho – respondeu timidamente – sou professora. Final de ano é uma época complicada.

David ergueu os olhos, parecendo aliviado com a resposta. Durante os últimos dias havia imaginado que ela pudesse simplesmente ter jogado seu convite no lixo e já nem mais se lembrasse dele.

\- Entendo. Perdoe-me a falta de compreensão.

\- Não faz mal – retorquiu ela – como poderia saber?

Ele a mirou nos olhos, fazendo com que ela baixasse a cabeça.

\- Não me lembro de você ser tão tímida em nosso primeiro encontro.

Os olhos dele eram doces, quase mágicos. Aquilo a desconcertava.

\- É que naquele dia eu não havia ainda me dado conta do que estava acontecendo...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- E o que está acontecendo?

\- Você, uma ator... e eu uma...

\- Sim? – perguntou, deliciando-se com o desconcerto dela.

\- Ah! Você sabe!

\- Tudo que sei, Dani de Rohan – disse, assumindo um tom mais austero – é que sou feito de carne e osso e raramente encontro alguém que se aperceba disso. Alguém que enxergue o homem por trás da figura pública. Ou do personagem...

Ela o fitou, compreendendo a solidão dele.

\- Peço que me desculpe...

\- Ah! Não! Se vamos voltar a nos desculpar, acho que vou embarcar mais cedo! – Disse, fingindo se levantar.

Seguindo mais seu instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, a escritora pôs sua mão sobre a dele.

\- Não. Por favor, fique! – disse, olhando-o com intensidade.

Algo no toque e no rosto dela chamaram a atenção de David. Alguém emergia daquela personagem tímida. Alguém decidida, firme, direta.

\- Agora eu entendo – sussurrou ele – segurando a mão feminina que o detivera.

\- Entende? Entende o quê?

\- Seu nome: Dani de Rohan. Você escreve sobre os homens de Gondor, então eu me perguntava por que não se chamava Dani de Gondor. Mas agora tudo está claro. Você é uma Eowyn com cabelos escuros.

\- Agora é você quem está fantasiando – disse ela – imaginando que eu seja alguém que não sou.

\- Eu sei o que é fantasiar, Dani de Rohan. É meu meio de vida e, creia-me, é bem diferente do que vejo diante dos meus olhos.

\- É? O que é fantasiar, então?

\- Há várias formas de se fantasiar – principiou ele – cujos resultados são muito parecidos, mas em sua essência, totalmente distintos.

\- E quais seriam? – ela perguntou, encantada em ver a paixão com que ele falava sobre o que fazia.

\- Bom, há aqueles que realizam uma ampla pesquisa, tomando sobre si toda exterioridade do personagem. O resultado é satisfatório e atrai o sucesso com não rara frequência.

\- Entendo...

\- Já há outros que não se conformam com a pesquisa e procuram mergulhar no personagem, tentando sentir como ele sentiria, pensar como ele pensaria, assumindo parte de sua personalidade de forma desarmada, sem impor limites ou fronteiras.

\- Pelo que vejo – interrompeu ela – você é adepto do segundo grupo.

\- Sim, é verdade – disse David – embora deva admitir que essa forma de proceder deixe lá suas sequelas.

\- Sequelas?

\- Sempre fica um pouco de cada personagem dentro de mim.

Ela sorriu. Pelo que via nos olhos dele, não poderia negar que havia um pouco de Faramir no homem a sua frente.

\- E qual teria sido o personagem que mais lhe marcou?

Ele sorriu de volta, inclinando-se para ela e falando baixinho:

\- Está ansiosa para que eu diga que foi Faramir, não está?

Ela se inclinou da mesma forma, deixando seu rosto bastante próximo ao dele. A dama de Rohan se insinuando.

\- E não foi?

Ele se esgueirou levemente para o lado, aproximando a boca dele do ouvido feminino.

\- Não, não foi – sussurrou.

\- Eu não acredito! – falou alto, batendo com uma das mãos na mesa e atraindo para si a atenção dos que estavam próximos.

\- É melhor você se acalmar – disse ele, segurando-lhe a mão.

Ela buscou ar, passando a mão pela testa.

\- Está bem, então me diga qual foi o personagem que mais lhe marcou?

Ele passou a mão pelo queixo, vagarosamente sem tirar nem sequer por um minuto o sorriso do rosto.

\- Ah! David, por favor! Vai me matar de curiosidade?

O sorriso dele se iluminou ainda mais diante da pergunta dela.

\- Gostei – disse ele.

\- Gostou? Do que você gostou?

\- De ouvir você dizer meu nome.

\- Ora, vamos!

\- Não acredita que gostei? – indagou, segurando as duas mãos dela nas suas.

A jovem tentou se libertar, mas David insistiu no gesto.

\- Por que está fugindo?

\- Fugindo? O que o leva a crer que estou fugindo?

\- Está fugindo de mim. Do que está acontecendo entre nós.

A jovem arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua respiração se acelerar.

\- E o que está acontecendo entre nós? – indagou, temendo a resposta.

O ator lamentava pela descrença dela. A jovem parecia não compreender que ele desejava que ela se tornasse mais do que uma admiradora. David ponderou ante a possibilidade que surgira em sua mente e decidiu arriscar. Faria com que compreendesse!

\- Eu lhe pergunto, Dani de Rohan: 'você não me ama ou não deseja me amar'?

A fala do personagem que amava na boca do ator que o interpretara fez a cabeça dela rodar por alguns instantes, até que a realidade se impôs. E usando de uma força maior do que usara antes, ela puxou as mãos, ultrajada.

\- Está rindo às minhas custas, senhor?

\- Não... eu...não foi minha intenção...

\- Como não foi? Quer então que eu acredite que...

O rapaz pareceu decepcionado. Não havia imaginado que seu ato seria tão mal interpretado.

\- Eu sinto muito – ele disse – eu pensei que você poderia compreender...

\- ...

-Que poderia ser diferente...pelo que li em suas histórias... pelo que senti nos momentos que passamos juntos... pensei que você conseguiria ver além do...

Ele virou o rosto. Um sonho! Apenas um sonho tolo! E mais tolo ainda era ele, expondo-se ao ridículo daquela forma. Galadriel! Como pudera acreditar que um mero personagem poderia lhe garantir a felicidade?

\- Você é um ator... eu sou uma professora... vivemos em hemisférios opostos... nosso primeiro contato não passou de um acidente...

David a olhou, sem esconder a mágoa nascente em seus olhos.

\- Um acidente? Foi isso que foi para você? O que está fazendo aqui, então? Por que aceitou meu convite? Por que me deu seu telefone enquanto vínhamos para cá?

A jovem sentiu que as palavras dele caiam em sua cabeça como um raio. Seria possível? Como um homem como ele poderia se interessar por um encontro casual em um aeroporto? E como saber se ele não queria apenas uma aventura? No entanto, se fosse esse o caso, havia modos mais fáceis de se conseguir uma garota, principalmente para alguém como ele. Ela se puniu por dentro. Desastrada! Sentiu-se má. Magoara-o gratuitamente!

\- Não foi um acidente – disse com voz baixa – foi inacreditável. E se até então eu não havia visto o homem de carne e osso, agora vejo – concluiu, pousando sua mão na dele.

David hesitou por um instante, antes de corresponder ao toque, segurando a mão dela. O orgulho ferido se colocou entre eles.

\- Eu não sei quantas vezes ainda vou lhe pedir isso, mas... me desculpe – disse, irresistivelmente meiga.

O coração de David Wenham hesitou, porém cedeu.

\- Isso era tudo o que eu queria – disse ele, mirando as mãos dadas – um encontro, uma conversa, uma troca de telefones e emails e... quem sabe, com o passar do tempo, algo mais pudesse surgir. Não tenho pressa...

\- Entendo – retorquiu ela – mas espero que compreenda que hoje em dia algo assim é quase... impossível de se encontrar... qualquer um...

\- Eu não sou qualquer – interrompeu ele – nem você!

Eles se olharam por mais um momento, deixando que o silêncio pusesse uma pedra final naquele mal entendido.

\- E então? – indagou ela, a fim de quebrar o gelo.

\- Então o quê?

\- Qual foi o personagem que mais lhe marcou?

David sorriu.

\- Você assistiu _300_?

Ela buscou em sua memória a resposta que sabia que ele queria ouvir.

\- Oh! Sim. Aquele guerreiro?

\- Dílios. O soldado habilidoso em contar histórias... nota alguma semelhança entre ele e...

\- Faramir?

\- Você adora pronunciar esse nome, não é?

\- Vai se zangar se eu disser que sim?

\- Vou.

\- Oh...

\- Mas não muito – completou, sorrindo irresistivelmente.

\- Você é impossível!

Ela riu. Ele riu de volta. Pareciam tão a vontade um com o outro naquele momento. Então é ela prosseguiu.

\- E quanto a Dílios, como ele o marcou?

\- A cena em que ele deixa o exército a pedido do Rei, para que sobrevivesse e levasse a mensagem dele aos outros gregos.

\- Sim?

\- Ele partiu juntamente com os soldados das outras tribos, contudo foi o único a olhar para trás.

\- Isso!

\- Foi justamente essa cena que jamais saiu da minha cabeça. Passei meses refletindo sobre o que valia a pena a tal ponto de nos fazer olhar para trás, mesmo sabendo que devemos seguir em frente. Há tesouros nessa vida que são quase impossíveis de se abandonar.

A jovem balançou a cabeça, indicando que havia compreendido.

\- Última chamada para o voo 7425 para Sidney – interrompeu a voz anônima.

\- Bom. Chegou a minha hora – ele admitiu a contragosto.

\- Eu o acompanho até o portão de embarque...

\- Não – disse ele – por favor, eu...

\- Entendo – respondeu ela – então até um dia – disse, estendendo a mão.

\- Eu ligo.

\- Vou esperar.

O rapaz iniciou a caminhada em direção ao terminal, sob o olhar atendo de Dani de Rohan. Talvez ele ligasse, talvez não. Talvez ela criasse coragem e lhe mandasse um e-mail, talvez não. De qualquer forma, aquele encontro já havia valido a pena.

Enquanto refletia sobre isso, percebeu que David havia parado. Parecia relutante em sua postura. 'Será que ele esqueceu alguma coisa', refletiu ela, até que viu o ator olhar para trás em direção a ela. No lugar do sorriso costumeiro, uma expressão enigmática.

O homem parecia debater-se dentro de si. Os pensamentos em conflito. 'Use o bom senso, David! Dê tempo ao tempo!' Contudo, algo gritou dentro dele. 'Não!' Voltou-se, refazendo seus passos em direção a ela, decidido. 'Não pense, não pare, não pergunte, faça!', dizia para si mesmo.

A moça junto à mesa do Café pensava sobre o motivo daquele retorno. Não houve tempo de questionar nada. Ele reduziu um pouco as passadas ao se aproximar dela, segurando-a pela cintura com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava a nuca. Aproximou o rosto o máximo que pode.

\- Você – sussurrou ele – por você vale a pena olhar para trás – concluiu antes de lhe tomar os lábios em um beijo arrebatador.

Dani de Rohan permaneceu sem ação nos primeiros instantes, mas a força daquele sentimento externado por David acabou por derrotá-la e ela o abraçou de volta, correspondendo apaixonadamente ao beijo.

Ele precisaria tomar outro avião se quisesse retornar a Sidney.


	14. Iceberg e Sangue (Anne)

Como sempre, a jovem havia chegado em casa carregada de livros. Conseguiu acender a luz com dificuldade, até parar ante a visão em seu sofá.

O elfo se acomodara ali, transmutando o móvel em um trono, tamanha era a força de sua presença. Ele percorreu vagarosamente com seus olhos imortais as paredes, o teto e o chão enquanto fazia a pergunta arrogante.

\- É aqui que você vive?

A mortal abriu a boca, sem conseguir acreditar que não havia palavras em sua garganta. Ante a mudez de sua interlocutora, o Rei prosseguiu, fixando os olhos nela.

\- Você é a escritora que invadiu meu Reino e roubou minha coroa – afirmou com um tom acusador que não agradou em nada a _ádan_.

Ela piscou, tentando se libertar da hipnose que a presença do elfo por um momento impusera.

\- Sim, eu sou escritora – conseguiu dizer finalmente, jogando os livros encima da mesa mais próxima – mas não invadi seu precioso reino nem tampouco roubei sua majestosa coroa.

\- Então nega seu crime? – continuou ele, intencionalmente provocativo – pode afirmar com certeza que não nos... vimos no rio? Ou que se eu procurar cuidadosamente, não encontrarei minha coroa entre seus pertences?

A mulher engoliu seco. O elfo fora perspicaz. Fato era que o objeto reclamado se encontrava bem guardado entre suas roupas, juntamente com o vestido vermelho. Thranduil sorriu confiantemente ante a hesitação da mortal.

\- Eu a quero de volta – sibilou ele.

\- Não antes de esclarecermos o que realmente aconteceu – afirmou ela – tenho o direito de me defender.

O elfo ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- De fato – disse, cruzando os braços e sorrindo sarcasticamente – e qual seria, então, a sua defesa?

Ela respirou profundamente, buscando pelo equilíbrio necessário. Advogar em causa própria ante uma acusação de Thranduil! Nem em seus maiores delírios profissionais havia se imaginado em tal situação.

\- Eu não sei como fui parar em seu mundo – principiou – só sei que quando dei por mim estava... em seus braços...

O sorriso do elfo deu lugar a uma expressão austera, enquanto ele se remexia no sofá, parecendo desconfortável com a lembrança trazida por ela.

\- Ou Vossa Majestade pretende negar o que aconteceu?

\- Não mude de assunto – ele disse entre os dentes.

Ela prosseguiu.

\- Pois bem. Após acordar em seus braços e constatar onde estava, senti meus sentidos falharem e desmaiei novamente...

\- Eu sei – ele interrompeu, demonstrando sua impaciência – eu estava lá.

\- E quando despertei pela segunda vez, o que eu vejo? O Rei de Eryn Lasgalen estava debruçado sobre mim e me implorou que não me assustasse, afirmando que não me faria mal algum.

\- Tudo isso só prova – disse mortalmente – que você tem boa memória.

\- Oh, sim, tenho – ela comentou – por isso me recordo até hoje de que seus lábios foram ao encontro dos meus!

A respiração de Thranduil se alterou e a mulher percebeu seu peito arfando enquanto o elfo tentava conter a ira.

Um instante de silêncio se instalou.

\- E depois disso – ele rompeu o silêncio – eu acordei sozinho e você havia levado minha coroa – concluiu mortalmente.

\- E depois disso – repetiu ela – eu me vi sozinha em meu quarto com sua coroa sobre um vestido vermelho que eu nunca havia visto antes.

\- Então admite que a roubou? – indagou ele.

\- Não, elfo estúpido! – gritou ela – Será que não entendeu uma palavra do que eu disse? – perguntou, enquanto se aproximava dele.

Thranduil finalmente se levantou, reagindo à aproximação da mortal.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu! – ela prosseguiu, encarando o elfo – não sei como apareci em seus domínios, nem sei como a coroa veio parar aqui.

\- Pois parecia saber quando me provocou!

\- Eu provoquei você?

\- Sim! Quando perguntei quem era, o que você me respondeu?

Ela se viu encurralada ao verificar que o rei também era portador de uma excelente memória.

\- 'Minha perdição' - sussurrou ele.

\- E pela paixão com a qual você me beijou – prosseguiu ela – ficou claro que o Poderoso Thranduil, Rei de Ery Lasgalen não se desagradou nem um pouco em se perder aquela noite.

Os olhos de Thranduil estavam insanos de ódio. A mortal o estava provocando deliberadamente.

\- Está em conluio com aquela maquinadora de Lórien!

A humana pareceu surpresa.

\- Galadriel? Ela... – interrompeu a própria fala ao se recordar do G gravado no livro que transportara a Ery Lasgalen.

\- Não se faça de vítima! Uniram-se para me humilhar? Para que me rebaixasse a...

\- A quê? – perguntou ela, contendo a indignação nascente.

Thranduil estreitou os olhos de serpente em direção à mortal.

\- Eu sou um elfo e você é apenas uma...

O Rei não teve tempo de concluir o que começara a dizer, pois sentiu em seu rosto as unhas da _ádan_ e o gosto do próprio sangue que lhe chegou a boca.

O eldar recuou ante o ataque inesperado. Instintivamente sua mão segurou o cabo da espada.

\- Se você fosse um homem e estivesse armado, essa agressão não ficaria impune! – declarou, fitando a mulher, enquanto o sangue escorria pela face imortal.

\- O fato de eu não ser homem não deveria detê-lo – disse a guerreira no corpo da mulher – e quanto a estar armada, qual de nós dois está sangrando?

Os olhos do rei quase incendiaram de ódio e ele avançou sobre ela, prendendo-a pelas mãos. A mortal não esperava pela investida do elfo e pode sentir a força com a qual ele segurava seus pulsos. Tentou se esquivar, porém em vão. Era Thranduil Oropherion quem a atacava, o que ela poderia fazer contra ele? As mãos dela tremeram quando a dor começou a se tornar maior do que o que ela era capaz de suportar. Contudo, no olhar feminino não havia resquício algum de fraqueza.

O elfo percebeu os espasmos e mirou as mãos pálidas da mortal. O que ele estava fazendo? Toda aquela agressividade era injustificada e desnecessária. Ele se sentiu indigno e sujo por haver sucumbido aos instintos e ter chegado àquela situação. Soltou as mãos dela lentamente. Vendo-se livre de seu agressor, a mulher massageou os pulsos, ainda com ira nos olhos, o que serviu para confirmar ao rei que ele havia passado dos limites.

A mortal mirou o rosto do elfo. Seus olhos inicialmente seguros, depois irados, agora pareciam confusos. O rei deu alguns passos para trás e passou a mão pelo rosto ferido, mirando em seus dedos o sangue élfico que ele tanto lamentava ver derramado.

A mulher o observou em silêncio. Refletiu que talvez houvesse exagerado, embora o Rei não tivesse ficado atrás neste assunto. Contudo, algo na incerteza que via na face imortal a incomodou deveras. O elfo parecia desnorteado, inseguro, quase decepcionado. Logo ele, Thranduil. Ela nunca o havia imaginado assim. O ódio pareceu ceder um pouco em seu coração mortal, vendo o eldar examinando sua mão ensanguentada.

\- Eu... – principiou ela, atraindo a atenção do rei para si – não deveria ter feito isso.

Ele fechou a mão em punho, sentindo o próprio sangue.

\- Eu não deveria... ter vindo... – disse com a voz mais fraca do que ela esperava.

\- Não – disse ela – você veio em busca do que é seu. E embora não tenha sido eu a furtá-la, não é meu direito retê-la.

O elfo permaneceu parado no meio da sala, enquanto a mortal ia até o quarto a fim de trazer o objeto reclamado.

Thranduil respirou fundo, tentando entender como chegara àquele ponto. Não era apenas a ira ou o desejo de justiça. A quem queria enganar? Ele queria revê-la. Queria sentir os lábios dela nos seus novamente. Contudo... aquela _ádan_ parecia tão... tão... inacessível! Não conseguiram sequer manter um diálogo civilizado. 'Também pudera,'pensou o rei 'minhas primeiras palavras foram de acusação'. No entanto ela parecia teimosa demais, determinada demais. Como um homem ou elfo poderia... com ela?

A escritora abriu lentamente a gaveta onde guardara a coroa. Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo objeto de outro mundo, lamentando ter que se desfazer dele. Riu de si mesma. Ridícula! Tudo o que havia conseguido era deixar no rosto do elfo a marca de suas unhas. Julgou ser melhor acabar logo com aquela agonia e tomou a coroa nas mãos, levando-a até a sala.

Os poucos instantes que permaneceram sozinhos se mostraram suficientes para que seus corações se acalmassem, pelo menos por alguns instantes. A mulher se aproximou do elfo, segurando a coroa, todavia, em vez de depositá-la nas mãos estendidas dele, ela ergueu o objeto, antes de acomodá-lo na cabeça de Thranduil. Sem conseguir resistir ao momento, a escritora deixou que os dedos tocassem algumas mechas daquele cabelo dourado, enquanto abaixava as mãos. Ele sentiu o toque feminino e suas mãos seguraram as dela, mas dessa vez, sem violência. Surpresa da parte dela. Indecisão da parte dele.

Ela percebeu que o elfo parecia lutar contra si mesmo. Em seus olhos havia uma resolução tomada, contudo, o mesmo ainda ponderava se a concretizaria ou não. A mortal decidiu que esperaria pelo tempo que fosse preciso. E depois de alguns momentos de luta, o Iceberg élfico pareceu ceder.

\- Eu não deveria tê-la ofendido – disse ele, tentando recuperar sua dignidade.

A mulher assentiu.

\- Não, não deveria...

Thranduil ergueu a cabeça. O orgulho querendo se insinuar.

\- E eu não deveria ter feito você sangrar...- concluiu ela.

O rei respirou aliviado. Deixara de lado o assassino insano e voltara a ser o Senhor de Eryn Lasgalen e de si mesmo. Todavia, o rei duelava com o elfo no peito de Thranduil.

\- Eu estou sangrando desde o dia em que encontrei você. – disse ele – O que fez comigo? – sussurrou, estreitando os olhos. – É uma aprendiz de Galadriel?

A mulher balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Claro que não!

O elfo a olhou cuidadosamente em busca do mistério que a envolvia.

\- Então quem é você?

\- Sou apenas uma escritora. Uma mulher comum, de carne e osso, como qualquer outra. Escrevi tanto sobre você – revelou – imaginei te encontrar de mil maneiras diferentes...

Um sorriso quis surgir na face élfica.

\- Eu sei.

\- Sabe?

\- Vivenciamos as histórias que vocês escrevem. Os edain em nosso mundo não lembram, mas os elfos sim. Nossa natureza imortal nos permite convier com as muitas lembranças.

\- Então sabia quem eu era?

\- Não, ao contrário de alguns eu nunca... me interessei em cruzar a fronteira que divide nossos mundos e confesso que me irritei muito quando soube que suas intervenções haviam ultrapassado a elaboração de histórias paralelas e que poderiam estar nos tratando como marionetes neste jogo de ir e vir entre os mundos.

A mulher franziu o cenho.

\- Em algum momento você se sentiu compelido a fazer algo que não quisesse?

\- Não.

\- Nem eu. Então não somos marionetes. Quem quer que seja o maquinador disso tudo, preservou nossa liberdade.

A mulher mirou o rosto do elfo.

\- Seria bom cuidar desse ferimento para que deixe de sangrar – disse ela.

Ele respirou fundo, deixando que o elfo definitivamente suplantasse o rei.

\- Se quer cuidar de algum ferimento – principiou ele – deveria estancar a ferida que me causou lá no rio.

\- Eu causei a você um mal tão grande assim?

\- Não sei exatamente se o que me fez foi bom ou mau. O que sei é que você penetrou minhas defesas e agora... eu não paro de sangrar... preciso que estanque a ferida...

\- Custo a acreditar que consegui romper sequer parte desse Iceberg élfico...

\- Como disse? – indagou, franzindo o cenho.

Ela sorriu.

\- É como uma amiga o chamou uma vez... tamanha a frieza com a qual você costuma agir.

Thranduil baixou os olhos e refletiu por um momento.

\- Eu sou o Rei. Não posso agir de outra forma. E... talvez eu seja um iceberg... e sim... você conseguiu rompê-lo e me fez sangrar... tem que corrigir isso.

\- Então me diga como, Majestade – ela propôs.

Ele levou a mão à cabeça, retirando a coroa, antes de depositá-la sobre o sofá.

\- Esqueça-se da minha coroa – disse ele – parece saber muito sobre o rei, mas agora você vai conhecer o elfo – explicou, aproximando os lábios.

\- Mas você voltou por ela... – a mulher tentou falar, enquanto sentia o hálito morno de Thranduil.

Ele riu.

\- Sim... voltei por ela...

\- E se você se esquecer de levá-la? – Ela insistia.

\- Então terei uma desculpa para retornar... – sussurrou.

\- Mas e...

\- Cale-se – Ele ordenou – Você fala demais – disse, antes dos lábios de tocarem.


	15. De Coroas e de Lábios (Soi)

Ela segurava em suas mãos a echarpe dourada. Sentia a maciez do tecido com as pontas dos dedos.

'Mahal, não parece mesmo ser coisa desse mundo!'.

Não havia compreendido bem o porquê de o mago não haver ficado com ela para si. Deixara-a junto ao seu queridinho cãozinho Jon Snow que a devolvera a ela.

Encostou a echarpe no rosto e fechou os olhos, enquanto se recordava do momento mágico que vivenciara ao lado de...

\- Oh! My Gooooooood! – disse, levantando-se do sofá e deixando o tecido sobre o mesmo – eu vou ficar louca, se é que já não estou!

Andou de um lado ao outro da sala, tentando convencer a si mesma de que o melhor seria não pensar mais naquilo. Olhou novamente o objeto dourado.

\- Você vai para a última gaveta do meu guarda-roupa!

No entanto, quando suas mãos tocaram o tecido, a pequena árvore de Mallon começou a brilhar e a mulher estremeceu, sem conseguir soltá-lo.

* * *

Thórin resmungava consigo mesmo. Ameaçara Dwalin de morte! Como havia sido capaz disso? Como pode? Dwalin! Seu _irmão de armas!*_. Como podia estar duvidando dele? Uma guerra ocorrendo lá fora e ele a duvidar da lealdade de seus irmãos!

\- Não – sussurrou a pequena sombra em seu coração – ele a quer... ele quer a pedra... todos a querem... vieram aqui por ela... e não por lealdade a você...

Ele quase podia ouvi-la a lhe dar conselhos de como um Rei Sob a Montanha deveria se comportar. Ela rastejava dentro dele. Aquela serpente dourada.

\- Ouro... – Thórin delirou – ela é dourada como ouro, vai me tornar ainda mais rico se eu ouvir o que tem a me dizer...

* * *

A jovem sentiu o corpo leve e aos poucos sua consciência retornava. O chão frio e duro estava sob ela, todavia, sem entender por que, não havia sensação alguma de desconforto. Abriu os olhos e sentou, enquanto olhava ao redor.

\- Mahal! O que é isso? – murmurou, sem encontrar forças em suas pernas para conseguir se levantar.

Havia ruínas diante de seus olhos. Por todos os lados as pedras rachadas e acima de si o teto alto, tão alto quanto...

\- Não pode ser! – disse para si mesma – ou pode?

Olhou a echarpe em suas mãos.

\- Sim. Pode.

Um ruído chamou a atenção dela, levando-a a se esconder atrás dos escombros mais próximos. Passos que naquele imenso vazio ecoavam livremente. O som causado pelas pisadas firmes de Thórin acercavam-se a medida que o anão caminhava em sua direção.

A jovem observou surgir no vazio a imagem quase inacreditável. Sorriu ao vê-lo usando a coroa. Sabia que ele merecia, contudo, uma lembrança amarga mitigou sua alegria, ao se recordar de como ele ficara ao assumir o papel de Rei Sob a Montanha.

\- Vou esganar todos eles – ela podia ouvir Thórin proclamar a quem pudesse ouvir – vou matar um por um até que se decidam a devolver o que é meu!

'Mahal!', ela lamentou.

Comovida com o estado do anão, ela deixou seu esconderijo. Ele não poderia vê-la, afinal.

A jovem se aproximou um pouco mais, até sentir os olhos em fúria de Thórin sobre ela.

\- Quem é você? – ele gritou, caminhando em sua direção.

Ela ficou sem reação, dando alguns passos para trás e perdendo o equilíbrio, caiu sem conseguir fugir. Ele podia vê-la!

\- Pertence aos fugitivos de Valle?

Ela negou, com um meneio de cabeça.

\- É mentira! – ele estava insano – só pode ter vindo de lá! Ainda não houve tempo da notícia se espalhar! – afirmou, enquanto agarrava o pulso dela para que não se levantasse.

A mulher desviou o rosto. Ele era mesmo terrível em sua ira.

Contudo, após alguns segundos, ele já não dizia nada. Aos poucos, ela se armou com a coragem do impossível e voltou a olhar o rosto do anão. Ele parecia confuso, porém não menos furioso.

\- Quem é você – murmurou, percorrendo com os olhos os detalhes da face dela – há algo familiar...

O coração feminino batia em um ritmo inacreditável. A respiração acelerada revelou a ele que havia algo por trás da presença dela ali.

Thórin fechou os olhos e aspirou a fragrância, reconhecendo-a em um segundo.

\- Não é a primeira vez que preciso imobilizá-la pela mão.

A jovem ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, temendo pela reação dele. Todavia, boa parte da insanidade parecia ter sido mandada embora, fato que a encorajou a costurar uma pergunta.

\- Como soube?

Thórin esboçou um sorriso.

\- Água de colônia... – sussurrou ele.

Ela também quis sorrir. Olhou para o pulso que ele segurava. O anão se deu conta da força desnecessária da qual fazia uso e a soltou.

\- Eu sinto muito – disse ele ao se ajoelhar diante dela, enquanto a moça permanecia sentada no chão.

Vendo-se livre da pressão que a detivera antes, ela aproximou a mão do rosto dele, em um toque tímido.

\- Está perdoado – respondeu ela – você não tinha como saber.

O anão franziu o cenho, inquietando sua companhia.

\- Algo errado? – ela indagou.

\- Sua voz...

\- O que tem ela?

\- É a primeira vez que a ouço.

\- Ah... Não gostou do que ouviu? – ela perguntou, matreira.

Ele sorriu. Os olhos masculinos percorreram as formas femininas até chegarem ao rosto e se fixarem nos olhos.

\- Não tanto quanto gostei do que vi.

O queixo dela amoleceu.

'Mahal, eu vou morrer!', pensou.

Thórin ergueu a mão a fim de alcançar o rosto que o mirava e os dedos calejados tocaram a face macia. O polegar passou pela boca morna, despertando no anão a lembrança do beijo.

\- Então era você que estava por trás do vazio? – disse ele.

Ela apenas assentiu.

\- Como?

\- Eu não sei...

\- Como pode não saber – indagou, sem conseguir se conformar.

Temendo que ele se irritasse ela pensou que seria melhor revelar logo o que sabia antes que o vulcão entrasse em erupção novamente.

\- Tudo o que sei – principiou – é que vim de outro mundo. Fui trazida aqui por essa echarpe. Por favor não me pergunte mais nada. Eu não saberia responder.

Os olhos dela marejaram, receando que ele não acreditasse e aquele momento tivesse fim.

Thórin olhou-a com cuidado, tentando ler a verdade sob as expressões e as palavras da humana. Não parecia haver mentira em seus olhos.

\- Como pode pretender que eu acredite que você veio de outro mundo?

\- Não pretendo nada... é só... a verdade.

Thórin estreitou os olhos.

\- Sabe o que penso? Que você está a zombar de mim. Como isso pode ser possível?

\- Não sei... eu juro!

Ele a olhou longamente. Não poderia ser uma ilusão. Ele a tocava. Ela era real. Não parecia pertencer a nenhum povo que ele conhecia. Aquelas roupas...

Suspirou, decidindo conceder a ela o benefício da dúvida.

\- Sabe tanto quanto eu, então...

\- Sim, quer dizer... talvez um pouco mais...

\- Como assim?

\- Eu... vim de um mundo onde... sua história está escrita e é apenas ... uma história...

\- O que está dizendo?

\- Uma história escrita em um livro. Um livro que eu já li.

Thórin franzia o cenho, sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Por isso sabia de sua jornada pra Erebor... você se recorda disso?

Uma luz acendeu no coração _kuzd_.

\- Sim... – ele sussurrou – você me disse que temia por minha vida...

\- Isso.

\- E por quê? O que julga saber?

\- Eu não sei se devo contar... – disse ela, desviando o rosto.

\- Por que mais estaria aqui?

\- Eu não sei...

Thórin estreitou os olhos. As respostas vagas começavam a irritá-lo, abrindo caminho para a serpente.

\- Eu não sei quem você é, aparição, mas sei que meu destino não pode estar escrito em lugar algum. Quer saber o que acho? Acho que você foi mandada por meus inimigos para me confundir. É isso que acho – afirmou, antes de esmurrar o chão e direcionar a ela seu olhar mais mortal. O louco parecia haver retornado e ele se ergueu, dando as costas a ela.

A jovem não conseguia se levantar. Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que se a iniciativa de aproximação não fosse tomada por ele, de nada adiantaria. Thórin era passional demais.

O silêncio se instalou entre eles. O anão olhou por sobre o ombro.

\- Ainda está ai? Pensei que já houvesse intuído que sua presença aqui não é mais desejada.

Os olhos dela marejaram novamente. Como ele podia ser tão frio? 'Maldito ouro', pensou.

\- E era?

\- Era o que, humana? – indagou ele por sobre o ombro.

\- Minha presença. Algum dia você... a desejou?

A ira fez com que ele se voltasse para sua interlocutora novamente.

'Ponto pra mim.' Pensou ela.

Ele se abaixou, apoiando-se em uma das pernas. Havia algo que Thórin gostaria de dizer, mas não sabia exatamente o que era. Apenas que era forte. Se era ira ou desejo, a confusão em sua mente já não conseguia distinguir. Fitou-a intensamente.

\- O que sabe sobre meus desejos, humana? – inquiriu entre os dentes – Nada!

\- Sei do monstro que lhe corrói o peito! – gritou instintivamente. Não suportava vê-lo sucumbindo daquela forma.

A reação dela pegou Thórin desprevenido. A jovem resolveu aproveitar o momento de hesitação do anão.

\- Sei da serpente dourada que sussurra a seu ouvido palavras de traição que não existem! Sei de seu povo morrendo lá fora em uma guerra para defender seu lar, enquanto você está aqui mergulhado em ouro e desconfiança! De que lhe adianta essa coroa sobre sua cabeça, Thórin? Tudo o que lhe é mais precioso de verdade está... se... perdendo!

As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas mais lentamente do que as outras e a voz dela já falhava.

Ele não dizia nada. Tampouco saíra do lugar. A humana percebeu a luta interior. Chegou a sentir pena dele, lá ajoelhado à sua frente, sem saber que rumo tomar. Abrandou o coração e sorriu um sorriso triste, aguardando pela reação de seu rei.

\- Era – disse ele, antes de baixar a cabeça.

Ela piscou, sem compreender o significado da palavra.

\- Era o quê?

\- Sua presença... – ele ergueu os olhos – era desejada.

A mulher suspirou, desarmando-se. A insanidade o deixara novamente.

\- E ainda é?

Ele não erguia a cabeça.

\- É, caso deseje... ficar...

Ela viu naquela trégua a chance de ajudá-lo.

\- Desejo que reescreva seu destino – disse em um sussurro, passando a mão pelo rosto dele – que seja o Rei que seu povo sempre viu em você e não uma marionete daquela serpente maldita.

Thórin fechou os olhos. O réptil se insinuava novamente. Ele cerrou o punho, desejando mandá-lo de volta às profundezas de Arda, até que sentiu as mãos femininas segurando seu rosto.

\- Fique comigo – a mulher sussurrou – não com ela.

O hálito morno chegou ao rosto do anão e a boca que lhe falava baixinho lhe convidava irresistivelmente.

\- Eu gostaria tanto de te beijar agora – disse ele.

\- Por que não beija?

\- Você merece mais do que um... escravo de uma serpente – respondeu ele, fechando os olhos.

As mãos dela se moveram pelo rosto dele até seus dedos encontrarem a coroa e começarem a retirá-la. Thórin abriu os olhos e suas mãos seguraram os pulsos dela. A mulher não disse nada. Não com a boca. A troca de olhares pareceu durar uma vida, até que exausto, ele baixou a cabeça e ela colocou a coroa no chão, antes de passar carinhosamente as mãos pelas mechas negras e grisalhas.

\- Pronto – sussurrou a humana – já não é mais escravo, Rei Sob a Montanha.

Os olhos de Thórin buscaram pela coroa abandonada no chão, todavia a mão feminina em seu rosto fez com que ele voltasse a olhar para ela.

\- E então? – indagou ela – O que prefere? A coroa de ouro frio e sem vida ou meus lábios quentes e úmidos?

Não houve tempo para reflexões. Thórin segurou-a pela nuca trazendo os lábios dela de encontro aos seus mais violentamente do que ele pretendera em um beijo cheio de ânsia, desejo e necessidade. O gosto da boca misturado ao gosto do sangue dos lábios e de repente já não havia mais ninguém.

Thórin olhou em volta. Nada além da sua coroa. O anão soltou um berro de desespero. Que castigo era aquele que Mahal o estava enviando? Pegou em suas mãos o símbolo da realeza colocando-o novamente em sua cabeça. Contudo, a coroa parecia pesada e ele já não estava certo de que queria continuar a usá-la. Vagou pelos salões em escombros da Montanha Solitária, desejando expulsar a serpente e implorando a _Mahal_ que trouxesse a echarpe de volta.

* * *

Nota da Autora:

 _*Irmão de armas!-_ Expressão usada na Fic 'A Promessa' pela querida JustAnotherGirl94.

Vão lá! A história é maravilhosa!


	16. Borboletas em Lórien (Sadie)

A linda Borboleta Dourada chegou mais deslumbrante do que nunca, envolta em uma áurea cintilante. Legolas estendeu a mão para que ela pousasse, todavia a expectativa do elfo foi deliberadamente frustrada ao perceber que sua amiguinha passou adiante, indo pousar na mão estendida de Celeborn. O elfo mais velho sorriu discretamente, ante a surpresa do príncipe de Eryn Lasglalen.

\- Lamento, valoroso arqueiro – disse o rei solenemente.

Legolas olhou para Deirdre. A moça deu um sorriso sem graça, dando a entender que, na opinião dela, não havia muito a ser feito. Vendo que ele não se conformava, ela lhe sussurrou:

\- Precisa confiar em minha autora. Foi ela quem me enviou. Não se recorda? A Rainha estava ao lado da Borboleta e da Dama de Harad na elaboração dessa trama. Ela me garantiu que tudo daria certo.

O elfo se conformou ao ouvir as palavras da esposa. Daria um voto de confiança a Autora-Rainha. Ela nunca o decepcionava.

O Rei voltou a olhar os presentes.

\- Vejo que temos muitas celebridades aqui hoje, tanto de nosso mundo quanto de outros – disse, sorrindo em direção a David. Sem saber bem como agir, o ator assentiu educadamente – Em nosso meio há reis – olhou para Thranduil e Thórin – capitães – disse, cumprimentando Boromir e Haldir – e até mesmo um Ladrão! – Sorriu para Bilbo, cuja alcunha inusitada já havia se transformado em título de honra.

\- Sim, estamos todos aqui, Celeborn – disse o Senhor de Eryn Lasgalen, impacientemente – a questão que se impõe é: por quê?

\- Peço que tenha um pouco mais de paciência, meu cara Thranduil, tudo será esclarecido. E fico feliz em ver que... Recuperou sua coroa... – disse, sem conseguir resistir.

Os olhos verdes do Rei quase incendiaram.

\- Ora! Quem você pensa que é para falar com ele assim! – Adiantou-se a Dama de Vermelho, sendo impedida pela mão de Thranduil que segurava a sua.

\- Eu sou Celeborn, esposo de Galadriel e Senhor da Floresta Dourada – respondeu calmamente – e peço que controle seu gênio, minha cara.

Thranduil precisou segurar sua companheira pela cintura e sussurrar ao ouvido dela para que se acalmasse:

\- Calma, confie em mim – ele disse baixinho – confie em mim.

Foi a muito custo que a dama de cabelos cacheados foi convencida a se conter, todavia seu olhar inflamado seguiu Celeborn em todos os momentos que se sucederam.

\- Elfos e seu falatório inútil! – impacientou-se Thórin – quanto tempo mais vão nos fazer perder?

\- Paciência para o senhor também, mestre anão – disse o Senhor de Lórien – e se me permitem, irei transmitir o que a Borboleta tem a dizer – concluiu, erguendo a mão pra que o animalzinho tomasse lugar em seu ombro.

Após alguns instantes, o elfo assentiu ao que aparentemente lhe havia sido transmitido e voltando-se para sua plateia, iniciou:

\- Cada um dos que aqui estão presentes pôde participar da experiência única que é transcender a folha escrita, transformando as páginas em realidade. Alguns de nosso mundo, por sua natureza, têm mais consciência disso, como os elfos. Já outros, como humanos e anões, não têm.

Thórin se inquietou novamente, mas a mão de Soi na sua o conteve.

Boromir baixou os olhos, sentindo no rosto o carinho de Nimrondel.

\- Apesar de todos os contratempos que isso possa ter gerado, creio que ninguém aqui faria diferente, se pudesse voltar atrás.

Gybi pôs a cabeça no ombro de Bilbo e Haldir apertou sua escritora junto ao peito.

A Borboleta sussurrou mais algumas palavras aos ouvidos de Celeborn e ele prosseguiu.

\- E não há motivo algum para pararmos por aqui.

Murmúrios se fizeram ouvir.

\- O que você está dizendo, Celeborn? – pronunciou-se Galdalf que havia acabado de chegar.

\- Ora, ora. Seja bem vindo, caro Mithrandir – disse o Senhor de Lórien – que bom que veio, ainda que um pouco atrasado.

O cenário por trás de Gandalf escureceu quando ele estufou o peito e se pronunciou.

\- Eu cheguei justamente no momento preciso, Celeborn! Um mago nunca se atrasa!

O esposo de Galadriel sorriu.

\- E que momento seria esse, Mithrandir?

\- Como você pode dizer que não deveríamos parar por aqui com essa loucura? O que vocês pretendem? Fazer um grande jogo de cartas, embaralhando passado, presente e futuro? Querem continuar a misturar os mundos como se estes fossem os ingredientes de uma sopa cósmica?

\- Calma, meu caro Gandalf – disse o Senhor de Lórien – e você irá descobrir que, na verdade, o que aconteceu aqui foi apenas um passo a mais, por assim dizer em algo que elas mesmas já haviam começado – disse, indicando com a mão estendida as escritoras ali reunidas.

O Mago voltou seu olhar severo em direção às edain e quando sua boca já ia pronunciar as palavras de censura, a Borboleta Dourada deixou o ombro de Celeborn e voou em torno de Gandalf.

Sem saber por que, o mago não conseguiu pronunciar uma só palavra. Tendo atraído a atenção dele para si, a criaturinha retornou ao ombro do Rei, onde sussurrou mais algumas palavras.

\- A Borboleta está me dizendo, Gandalf, que não precisa se preocupar com suas companheiras – disse Celeborn – pois a obra de transcender a folha escrita não foi impetrada por elas.

\- Não, não foi – concordou o mago, fitando o elfo – foi sua esposa.

O Rei ergueu a cabeça.

\- E ela não o teria feito se não fosse por um bom motivo.

\- E qual motivo poderia ter sido esse?

\- Olhe a sua frente, Mithrandir – disse Celeborn – o que vê nos olhos deles.

Gandalf se voltou para a plateia e ponderou.

A leveza na face do austero Capitão de Lórien, o sorriso no atormentado Filho de Denethor, a paz no rosto do inquieto Príncipe de Ery Lasgalen, o brilho no olhar do solitário Rei Sob a Montanha, a paixão no gélido Rei de Mirkwood e a alegria do Hobbit. Sem mencionar a plenitude que as faces dos estrangeiros exibia.

\- Onde você afirma haver um mal, Mithrandir, eu só consigo enxergar o bem.

Celeborn se calou, enquanto a Borboleta lhe transmitia mais algumas palavras.

\- E me parece que tanto os habitantes deste mundo, através de sua bravura e dignidade, quanto os representantes do outro mundo, pela dedicação e afeto demonstrados, fizeram por merecer o dom que lhes foi concedido.

Aqueles que haviam passado pela experiência sorriram, concordando com as palavras do Rei. As autoras sempre haviam sonhado em conhecer seus queridos personagens. E cada um dos habitantes de Arda ali presentes sentia que havia encontrado algo que faltava em suas vidas. E fora Galadriel a responsável por essa conquista.

O mago suspirou. Fato era que exceto pelo receio que sentia em seu coração, não havia argumento válido para defender sua posição. Tudo o que tinha diante de si era felicidade e contra esta o Peregrino Cinzento não poderia retorquir.

\- Que seja, então – prosseguiu o mago – mas saibam todos vocês que eu vou ficar com os dois olhos bem abertos em tudo o que decidirem realizar. Sejam suas incansáveis histórias paralelas, sejam suas leituras no calar da noite que fazem com que meus amigos aqui deixem este mundo em busca de paragens que não são suas ou que façam com que vocês invadam a Terra-Média e a virem de cabeça para baixo.

As escritoras sorriram. Gandalf conhecia muito bem o poder que elas tinham.

\- Sabe do que você precisa, poderoso Istari? – Indagou Giby a Hobbit.

O mago fixou nela o olhar.

\- Que alguma de nós lhe consiga um par...

Um misto de temor e graça se instalou no ambiente. Risadas contidas a muito custo, diante da face austera do Peregrino Cinzento. E foi Thranduil quem primeiro se dispôs a comentar o ocorrido, depois de uma risada inédita em Arda.

\- Ninguém pode com elas, Mithrandir! Quanto mais cedo aceitar essa verdade, menos irá sofrer!

O clima se desanuviou e a risadas foram sendo liberadas, a medida que Gandalf se rendeu, ele mesmo, ao inimaginável daquela situação.

Quando os risos começaram a diminuir, as edain deram vazão aos seus pensamentos.

\- Ainda há uma gama infinita de personagens a serem explorados – comentou a autora no corpo de Darai.

\- E a serem inventados! – completou Nimrondel.

\- Acho que estou tendo uma ideia... – murmurou Dani de Rohan.

Vendo que a situação poderia sair do controle e aquele encontro estava prestes a se tornar um debate entre elas, Gandalf interrompeu.

\- Vamos deixar essa conversa para o _Messenger_ , sim? O que eu gostaria de saber é se ainda resta alguma dúvida.

Elas silenciaram. A bem da verdade, o que não faltavam eram dúvidas. Uma infinidade de porquês e comos e quandos povoavam a mente de todos. No entanto, a graça estava justamente aí. Não era isso que elas faziam? Tapar buracos, propor teorias, explicar situações... E o que seria a vida sem essas questões? Sim, perguntas sempre iriam existir e cabia a elas encontrarem as respostas ou inventá-las se preciso fosse.

\- Está tudo acertado, então - finalizou Celeborn – desejo a todos vocês a paz dos Valar – cumprimentou, antes de começar a se retirar, com a Borboleta no ombro.

\- Só mais uma coisa, Senhor de Lórien! – disse o mago.

O Rei parou, olhando por sobre o ombro.

\- E quanto a senhora Galadriel? Foi ela a causadora de tudo. Por que ela não está aqui?

Celeborn sorriu discretamente.

\- Não está? Quem disse que não está?

Nesse momento, a pequenina Borboleta Dourada abandonou o ombro do Rei e aos poucos a cálida luz que a envolvia se intensificou, fazendo com que os presentes já não conseguissem discernir as asas. O brilho aumentou, tomando formas femininas ao lado de Celeborn. Um profundo silêncio pairou na cena enquanto os cabelos dourados de Galadhriel e o vestido prateado se revelaram. A Dama de Lórien olhou por sobre o ombro com um sorriso quase travesso. A primeira a transcender a folha escrita na verdade havia sido ela. ( _Obrigada por tudo que você já fez por nós, Sadie, nossa querida Galadriel.)_

FIM

FIM?

Sei não... Algumas dessas histórias estão quase ganhando vida por si próprias e acho que em breve Os Portais de Galadriel poderá ter descendentes dando o ar de sua graça.

* * *

OBS 1: Infelizmente, embora eu tenho tentado, não me foi possível homenagear todas as incríveis autoras que conheço. Meu estoque de inspiração parou por aqui. Contudo meu respeito e carinho pelas que não foram citadas não é menor.

OBS 2: Essa fic foi se escrevendo aos poucos e quase sozinha. Os capítulos inicialmente independentes uns dos outros acabaram se ligando por despretensiosas linhas de costura formando uma colorida colcha de retalhos. E como tal, capítulos se sobrepuseram, arremates improvisados se fizeram necessários e muitas pontas soltas acabaram ficando. No entanto, não é justamente essa a beleza de uma colcha de retalhos? A ausência de simetria, as combinações inesperadas e até improváveis de cores e texturas?

Os Portais de Galadriel – uma história surgida quase sem querer em um momento doloroso da minha vida, fruto do amor que sinto pela obra de Tolkien e pelas minhas mais do que queridas amigas escritoras.


End file.
